Ouroboros
by Veratican Justice
Summary: The Straw Hat Pirates enter a sea called the Serpent's Circle. Why is it called that? No one but the people who've entered it knows. But they can never tell anyone, because no one ever sees them again. When the Straw Hat Pirates start disappearing, Sanji wonders if they really should have entered the Circle. Nakamaship, no pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Veratican Justice does not own One Piece, only the concept of this story.**

**Note: Though in this chapter, most of it is from Nami's view, most of the chapter's will be told from Sanji's view. Enjoy!**

**Commencing: Fanfiction: Ouroboros**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

"Excuse me, sir." Nami walked over to a young man. The man looked at her. "Our destination is Tamton Island. Do you have any way to get there?"

She strolled with much a casual manner down the streets of the town, but she couldn't help but notice the wary and wide eyes of the passer-bys. The eyes pierced her and she swallowed and approached the man. The island, Nami didn't bother to remember its name- it was a small port town with less importance and she had already mapped it out on a single day, was much like Loguetown. Small but full of shops blooming with business. She caught up with the man, he seemed to have ignored her, which she thought was pretty rude, and grabbed his hand, repeating the same sentence.

This time the man found no way to avoid her and the look Nami gave him told him that he couldn't avoid her anymore.

The man did a double take. "Tamton Island? Did you say Tamton Island?" He pulled back suddenly, wrenching his wrist out of her grasp and he flinched away as she stepped towards him. All around Nami, the people were staring at her, their gazes much more intense than before, and Nami, despite her love of being the center of the attention, wanted to pretend she didn't say anything and walk away. But she willed herself to press forward. After all, neglecting her duties as the Thousand Sunny's navigator was impossible.

"Yes." Nami said, puzzled. Was the mention of Tamton Island taboo here? "Do you know how to get there?"

The man shook his head vigorously. "You're better off going nowhere than reaching Tamton Island." He backed away quickly, nearly tripping over his own feet. He kept on backing away and bumped into a woman who glared at him.

"What do you mean?" Nami furrowed her brow. "Why?"

"You have to cross the circle." The man swallowed, muttering his apologies to the woman who he had bumped into. "And whoever goes in the circle never comes out."

Nami wanted to strangle the man so bad. She never had any patience for people who spoke in riddles. Robin, of course, was an exception. She forced herself to calm down and continued, walking forward to catch up with the man. "What circle? Is there any significant things about it?" Nami pressed on.

"The…Serpent's Circle… Whoever goes in never comes out… The water is a murky black, and people are attacked and killed at night by an unknown force..." The man shuddered."It's all over the news here... There are only a few actual reports on what happened, but everyone's too scared to go in."

"Is there any other way to Tamton Island?" Nami asked. Okay, the man was starting to make her nervous. Nami never really was the type for horror rides or scary movies. That was for Robin. Or Luffy. Or anyone else on the crew. Just not Nami.

"That's what I mean." The man said. "You're better off going nowhere than going to Tamton Island. The only way to get to Tamton Island is through The Serpent's Circle."

"How can we get there safely?" Nami asked, taking a step closer to the man, who trembled slightly. Nami made a self note to ask Sanji: Was she _really _that scary?

"Don't ask me!" The poor man's wit snapped and he whipped around and ran off.

Nami blinked. "Weird." She walked away.

* * *

"Nami-san, did you find any thing useful?" Robin peered over the edge of the railing and looked down at the orange haired navigator. She tossed down the ladder and Nami caught it and started scaling.

Nami nodded as she gripped the handles and pulled herself up. "It seems that we have to get through something called The Serpent's Circle. Apparently, every single ship that enters loses it's crew from what I've heard."

Franky leaned over the side of the ship and looked at Nami. "We're ready to set sail, Nami-sis!" His hair was styled in an afro and Nami tried not to groan.

"Great!" Nami climbed up the ship. "We're setting off right away!"

"Nami-san, are you not going to let The Serpent's Circle get to you?" Robin asked Nami. "You usually freak out when you hear about these sort of things."

"We've survived The Florian Triangle, we escaped an Admiral before, we've done things that other people had said was impossible." Nami replied. "If we could do that, then I'm sure we can get through this."

Robin chuckled. "I guess you're right."

"Franky!" Nami commanded. "We're heading to Tamton Island right away!"

"Gotcha!" Franky raised the sails and lifted the anchor. In minutes, they were off.

Nami looked around. It was unusually quiet. "Where are the rest of the idiots?"

Robin crossed her arms. A moment later, she smiled. "Inside." She said. "Zoro-san and Brooke-san are arguing and the rest of them are doing what they normally do."

Nami sighed. "Those idiots."

* * *

"I am telling you!" Zoro roared at Brooke. "I do not dye my hair! It's completely natural!"

"Yohohohoho!" Brooke laughed. "What a wonderful joke, Zoro-san! Now, please tell me the truth! What kind of brand do you use?"

"Argh!"

Sanji's eyes flitted from Brooke to Zoro, and he smiled. Seeing Zoro getting irritated by Brooke was a rather funny experience.

"Saaanji!" Luffy moaned. "Meeeaaaaat!"

Sanji stood up calmly, and inhaled. Then he turned to face Luffy. Luffy looked at him expectantly.

"NO!" Sanji's leg rammed into Luffy's side, sending him tumbling into the wall. "That's the _tenth _time you've asked me that this afternoon!" He sat back down and looked the scene in front of him.

Brooke and Zoro were still arguing. Well, it was more like Zoro yelling at Brooke and Brooke laughing. The more Brooke laughed the redder Zoro got. Usopp was in the corner telling Chopper a story about how he had defeated nineteen thousand ninjas with one hand behind his back while at the island he was sent to, and Luffy had already recovered from Sanji's kick, and was listening intently to Usopp's story.

Suddenly, the door flew open. Sanji looked to see who it was. He immediately stood up.

"Nami-san!"

Nami was standing in the doorway, observing the scene. Then she walked over to Zoro and Brooke. They were too caught up in their argument to notice her. The next thing Sanji knew was Nami screaming 'you idiots!' and two huge bumps forming on Zoro and Brooke's head.

"What the heck?" Zoro exclaimed.

"What the heck my foot!" Nami yelled. "We're setting off and you two are just arguing?"

"Oh, that reminds me!" Brooke said. "Nami-san, will you-"

"Like hell!" Another huge bump formed on Brooke's head. Though technically, no bumps could form on his head since he was just bones. (YOHOHOHO! Skull joke!)

"I'm sorry, Nami-swan!" Sanji apologized, bowing slightly. "I tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen!"

"Like hell." Zoro muttered under his breath.

"What was that, Marimo!"

"I said, like hell, dart brow!"

Nami sighed. She turned and walked out of the door, closing it. "Those idiots." She muttered.

Robin smiled. "Aren't they always like that?"

"I don't know." Nami sighed. "It's just today I'm feeling really…I don't know. Stressed?"

Robin's smile widened. "Just today, huh?"

"Hey Nami!" Franky called from the Thousand Sunny's head. "Are you sure we're going the right way?"

"Yeah!" Nami called back. "Why'd you ask?"

"Well, the water's black…" Franky trailed off, thinking that Nami would yell at him as if it was his fault that the water turned black. "And this isn't my fault!" He called hastily. "It's not like the time when me and Luffy dyed the aquariums water black for Halloween without permission!"

"It's fine!" Nami smiled. "It's exactly how it's supposed to be!" She turned to Robin. "We've entered the Serpent's Circle."

"And what makes you think that?" Robin asked.

"The man I consulted told me that the Serpent's Circle's water was black." Nami said simply, then turned to Franky's direction. "Set sail for Tamton Island!"

"Okay!"

* * *

Nami was happy. The Serpent's Circle wasn't as bad as the man had described. The black sea was calm, and there wasn't a cloud in sight. One of the three Log Posts were pointing to Tamton Island, and none of them were spinning around like crazy. The sun was bright and the occasional passing seagull would squawk at them in greeting. She and Robin were sitting in chairs on the deck of the Thousand Sunny, drinking smoothies or in Robin's case, cold coffee. Luffy, Chopper and Usopp were fishing, and by their postures Nami could tell that the fishes weren't biting, and they were close to abandoning fishing. Zoro was snoring away, Brooke was composing a new song, Franky was in his inventory room, and Sanji was in the kitchen, preparing a special treat for Robin and herself. Things were so well, that something just had to go wrong. But maybe they were supposed to go well. Maybe the Straw Hat Pirates were one of the lucky ships that could sail past the Serpent's Circle without getting harmed, even though the man said any one who enters the Circle never comes out. Maybe.

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter One, people! It's not that exciting in the first chapter, but I can assure you, the next chapter will be thrilling. At least, I think so. **

**The meaning of 'Ouroboros' is the 'Never Ending Snake.' And you can call it the Serpent's Circle since the Serpent is biting it's tail, so it forms a circle. Why did I call the black sea the Serpent's Circle? You'll find out in... Chapter... Five. **

**What was good? What needed improvement? Criticism and Reviews welcome!**

**-Veratican Justice**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ouroboros  
**

**Chapter Two of my story, Ouroboros. **

**Commencing: Fanfiction: Ouroboros: Chapter Two  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

It was night time. While the other Straw Hats were asleep, Usopp was on watch, but there really was nothing to watch. A whole day had come and gone, and there wasn't any ships in sight, there weren't any sea kings, or fish. The only living thing he had seen apart from the Straw Hats was a seagull. If the Log Post wasn't pointing to the direction of Tamton Island, Usopp would've been scared that they were lost and that they would die of starvation and thirst. Well, he was already a teeny bit scared. Check that, _really scared_. He went to Sanji multiple times to check with him that their food supplies were high and so was the water. And every single time Sanji told him that they were fine. But hey, it's good to be careful.

Usopp sat down on the grass and stared at the ocean.

The sea, he noticed, was different than it was in the day. It churned, and rippled, and occasionally a wave would crash onto the shore, making Usopp jump.

It was nothing like the calm sea that he had seen before the sun went down. It was like the sea itself was an nocturnal animal, resting at day, and awake at night. And it didn't help knowing that the sea, unlike other seas, was pitch black in color, not ocean blue.

Was it him, or did he keep on hearing sounds of wailing voices every time the wind blowed, and the waves crashed onto the Thousand Sunny? He rather not know.

The sky was pitch black, and not a single shining star was in sight.

The moon was his only way of seeing the landscape. When a black cloud passed over the sky, the sea seemed to churn more violently. It writhed and thrashed, like it was alive and aware that Usopp was watching it. Of course, being the cowardly person he is, Usopp got scared, but didn't turn away from the ocean. It was as if there was something that was forcing him stare at the sea. The more scared he was, the more he didn't want to turn away.

After a few more minutes of watching the landscape with a fascinating and frightened feeling, Usopp spotted a faint, glowing figure approaching the Thousand Sunny.

He was too horrified to speak, and when he opened his mouth to scream, no sound came out. He closed his mouth, wondering what the pale figure would be. Maybe… A vengeful spirit that drowned and would drown him? He trembled at the thought. The figure was most likely a vengeful spirit. His cowardly thoughts kicked in.

Nami had told him that people had disappeared in these waters, and oh why did he have to be so busy telling Luffy and Chopper a story to listen to her? Why didn't he try to persuade her not to go into The Serpent's Circle? And now, he was going to perish by the hand of an evil spirit!

NO! He told himself firmly as he scrambled up and into a fighting position. I am a brave warrior of the sea now. If I run away now, I wouldn't be able to see my friends's dreams come true. I'll sacrifice myself to the spirit if it means saving my friends! He braced himself, but he just couldn't stop trembling, no matter how he tried.

As the ghostly figure came close enough for Usopp to see who it was, Usopp froze. His eyes widened. He recognized that figure.

It was the figure, the person who had fallen ill and lay in bed when he was just a small child. The one who he had dreamed of everyday, the one who had left this world after falling ill. The one he had desired the most.

The figure reached out towards him, smiling sadly. It walked closer, and when it was just so close to the Sunny's edge, so close that in a few steps Usopp could just go right in front of it, and he waited excitedly, all his fear gone, he waited for the figure to step over the Sunny's railing, and run towards him, and the figure took a tiny step forward, and Usopp held his breath, and waited for the figure, and the figure-_stopped_.

He was puzzled. Why did the figure stop? Couldn't it cross the Sunny? Or maybe he had to go to it. That must be it!

Usopp ran towards the figure, stopping right in front of it. As he came to a stop, the sea churned more violent than he had ever seen, but that didn't matter. All that mattered now was that he was reunited with the one he desired. He smiled eagerly at the figure. The figure smiled back, and he felt as though his chest would burst with happiness.

"Look at me." He whispered excitedly. "I've become a great sea warrior. Just like I promised you. Are you proud of me?"

The figure said nothing.

Then, Usopp felt something. It felt like something wet. Something that curled around his waist. It drenched his clothes. He looked down, and saw nothing. He looked up again, and the figure had disappeared. Suddenly, that 'something' squeezed, and all the air in his lungs was deprived of him. He gasped, trying to gulp in air, but he couldn't. He tried to scream, but something clamped over his mouth. It was like he had dipped his face in water. When he tried to scream, nothing came up, and he got a mouthful of water. Those things! They were made out of water! But they snaked up his body like tentacles. He felt a pull. The tentacle like things were pulling him towards the water. He dug his heels into the ground, but it was useless. All he succeeded in doing was making a few marks on the ground. The tentacles dragged him towards the sea. He couldn't resist, the lack of air was weakening him. He tried to struggle, one last time, but it didn't work. The tentacles dragged him overboard and into the sea.

* * *

"Usopp?" Chopper opened the dorm. "It's my turn." He stared at the empty deck of the Sunny. "Usopp?" No answer. He stepped cautiously out and onto the lawn. Was Usopp hiding somewhere, waiting to surprise him? He didn't call Chopper when it was actually his turn, so Chopper had overslept. Now, dawn was starting to rise. Had Usopp stayed on watch the whole night? "Usopp..." Chopper said. "I'm sorry. I overslept and you had to do the whole night shift by yourself. Are you ok?" No answer. Chopper was starting to get freaked out. He climbed up to the Crow's Nest. No Usopp. He searched every where, Franky's mechanical room, his own hospital wing, the library, the aquarium, Nami's Navigation room, Robin's research room, Sanji's kitchen... No Usopp. Finally, giving up on his search, Chopper raised the alarm.

"EVERYONE! USOPP'S GONE!

* * *

**End of Chapter Two**

* * *

**Did you like it? I told you that this one was going to have more action than the last one! What needed improvement? What was just fine? Criticisms welcome! ****Can you guess who the mystery figure Usopp saw is? If you do, you get a cookie!**

**-Veratican Justice  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three of my fan fiction Ouroboros! I thank Santoryuu3 and pokemons r us for the reviews, pokemons r us and RedTheAmazing for the favs and Miki Naomi, Santoryuu33, and xXChild-of-DemonXx for following this story! :D Thank you! :) For the people who guessed correctly, yes, the figure Usopp saw was his momma! Here's a cookie: ****('_'._'._') It's a big cookie. Or you know, you could just go to your kitchen, grab a cookie, and bring it up here and eat it while reading this.  
**

**Commencing: Fan fiction: Ouroboros: Chapter Three  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

After Chopper had raised the alarm, The Straw Hat Pirates searched everywhere for Usopp. Sanji was distraught. What had taken Usopp at night? There weren't any notes saying that he'd gone on a fishing trip, or something. Sanji sighed as he searched the kitchen for the tenth time for Usopp. He walked out of the kitchen, and sat down on the garden.

He buried his face in his hands. He was angry with himself. What had these two years been for? Hadn't he and the other crew members used these two years to train so that there wouldn't be any one they couldn't protect? Sanji looked at the lawn. There wasn't any sign of any of Usopp's stuff, no sniper goggles, no slingshot, no hat. His eyes skimmed across the Sunny's lawn.

Wait. What was that? Sanji stood up, and walked over to the place. There were marks on the grass near the side of the Thousand Sunny.

Marks that looked suspiciously like foot prints. Sanji decided to confirm his suspicions.

He stood next to the start of the foot prints, and dragged his feet forward, pretending that something was dragging him towards the side. When he looked at the marks he made, and the marks of the foot prints, his suspicions were confirmed. The marks he made were exactly like the foot prints. They belonged to Usopp, if he was correct, and Usopp had been dragged overboard against his will.

"Guys!" He yelled. "I've found something!" Immediately, all the Straw Hat's were by his side.

"Foot prints." Robin mused. "Most likely Usopp-san's…"

"Chopper." Sanji turned to the little reindeer. "Can you identify this foot print?"

Chopper nodded. "They belong to Usopp."

"So that means…" Luffy mumbled. Sanji knew that he was trying hard to put two and two together. "Usopp was captured!" The captain's faced brightened, pleased that he had managed to work it out.

"But if Usopp was dragged overboard, who did it?" Nami voiced all of their thoughts.

"That's what we need to find out." Zoro said grimly.

"Oh, I'm getting scared… My skin is crawling…Oh, but I don't have skin! Skull Joke! Yohohoho!" Brooke laughed weakly, trying to lift their spirits. It didn't work.

"We can let down the anchor." Franky said. "Just in case Usopp comes back, we'll be in the same place where he left. He's strong. I'm sure he'll come." The others nodded in agreement. Franky went off to let down the anchor. Nami went with him. In a moment, they heard a frustrated scream. Sanji rushed to Nami's side.

"Nami-swan, what's wrong?"

"The sea!" Nami cried. "It's too deep to throw down the anchor!"

"What?" Luffy exclaimed, appearing next to them.

"Not only that!" Nami said, tears appearing in her eyes. "I'm not sure what happened, but the Log Posts! All three of them! They're spinning none stop! None of them are pointing to Tamton Island anymore!" She sank down on her knees, crying. "If I knew, we wouldn't have left the island. And now Usopp's gone and it's all my fault!"

Sanji kneeled down next to her and tried to comfort her.

"Nami!" Luffy's stern voice made her look up, and he was glaring at her. "We all agreed to go through this Circle thing, so it's not your fault that we disappear! Now go and look for Usopp!"

"We can't." Sanji looked up at Luffy. "The ship can't lower the anchor. We can only drift, and the Log Posts are no use. We can't stay in one place."

"No!" Luffy said fiercely. "I'm the captain! I decide what we do! And I say we stay here and look for Usopp!"

Sanji stood up, now glaring at his captain. Luffy looked back at Sanji, his arms folded and a stubborn pout on his face.

"Luffy!" Sanji said sternly. "We can't. We want to, but we can't! We can't let down the anchor, so we can't stay in one place!"

"I don't care!" Luffy yelled. "I want us to stay at this place and look for Usopp! We're going to stay here!"

"But we can't!" Sanji yelled back, fed up with his captain's stubbornness. "He's gone! Usopp's gone!"

"No he isn't!" Luffy yelled. "I'm going to find him! I've lost all you guys once, and once is enough! I'm not going to lose you again! We. Are. Going. To. Find. Usopp."

Sanji knew that expression on Luffy's face. It meant that he couldn't argue, despite how wrong Luffy's statement was. Luffy would stick to his word, and Sanji couldn't argue even if he wanted.

Sanji sighed.

Luffy turned to the crew. "We are going to find Usopp!" He announced. The crew didn't respond.

Even though it would probably get him in big trouble, Sanji tried again to make Luffy see sense. "Luffy, look! Even the rest of the crew knows it's useless! Usopp's gone! We want to find him too, but we've been searching since dawn, and there's no sight of him! He's gone!"

"No!" Luffy tried to argue, but Sanji could see that he was seeing sense. Luffy's eyes were tearing up, and Sanji imagined how painful it must be for Luffy to lose one of his nakama again. "He's not gone! Because I'm going to find him!"

Robin walked over to Luffy and put her hand on Luffy's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Luffy-san. Usopp-san is gone.

* * *

**End of Chapter Three  
**

* * *

**How did you like the chapter? If you didn't think it had enough action, wait for the next chapter! Usopp's gone, 8 Straw Hats left to capture! Mwahahaha! Reviews and Criticisms greatly appreciated! Did you eat the cookie while reading this? I personally like pie better.  
**

**I decided to make the water of The Serpent's Circle black because that way it's like the shadows are attacking you. Apart from the color, the fact that water tentacles capture you at night and the fact that it becomes more violent at night, the sea is perfectly normal.  
**

**Please Review! (Unless you've gone to get another cookie.)  
**

**-Veratican Justice  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four is up! Read and Review, please! Honestly, I didn't mean to had humor in it, but I accidentally did. Whatever, it's still a good fan fiction. I think. You can request me to write a one piece fan fiction, but I have a price. My price is that you review on one of my stories! No review, no story! Lol, just kidding. Not. I sound a bit like a market seller, don't I? Maybe I should become a market seller... Anyway:**

**Commencing: Fan Fiction: Ouroboros: Chapter Four  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

It was night again, but all of the Straw Hats were awake.

Luffy was in the training room, training as hard as he could, determined not to lose another of his nakama again. Zoro was accompanying him, because…Well, he was Zoro, and Zoro never let anyone beat him in training. When Sanji went up there to deliver a few midnight snacks, he caught Zoro throwing heavy weights weighing around twenty tons at Luffy, and Luffy catching them and throwing them back. Sanji made a note to himself that in the morning, if they were still training, he would nip into the training room and trip Zoro. They would have probably make him join in with the training, but since Sanji and Nami were on watch, they couldn't risk Nami being captured while Sanji was training.

Chopper, Brooke, and Franky were in the dorm, discussing about what could have taken Usopp. Sanji was rather worried about Chopper, because when he went into the dorm to check on them, Brooke and Franky were telling Chopper a ghost story about a ghost doctor that was also a mass murderer and killed doctors that wanted to cure any kind of disease in the world. Chopper was so scared he was hiding under the bed, and when Sanji came in, Chopper screamed at him to let him sleep with him at night, so the ghost doctor wouldn't get him. Sanji scolded Franky and Brooke for scaring Chopper, but when he left the room, he heard Chopper scream in terror. Franky and Brook obviously didn't listen to his scolding, and went back to scaring Chopper.

Robin was in the library, desperately trying to find a book about the Serpent's Circle. By the look on her face when Sanji came to deliver a cup of hot coffee, she didn't find anything useful yet. She was too busy flipping through books to thank him, but a curt nod of her head let him know that she acknowledged him.

Nami was on watch, and after Usopp's disappearance, Luffy had ordered that the night watch person has to have a companion. That way if the something that grabbed Usopp appeared, the duo might be able to fight it off. Sanji had (obviously) volunteered. Honestly, Sanji felt a bit sorry for the little idiot. By 'little idiot', he meant Luffy. Luffy was the one who spent every single second of his two years training, the fact that he was unable to save Ace pushing him forward, making him set his challenges higher and higher than before, in order to protect those that he cared for and loved. And now, one of his crew mates had disappeared again, and Luffy had been able to do nothing to stop it. Probably because when Usopp was taken, Luffy was in his bed, snoring away and drooling and dreaming of fields and fields of roast meat.

Sanji suspected that Luffy himself had knew that Usopp was taken when he was sleeping, for now, Luffy was trying to stay up all night to protect the Straw Hat Pirates.

"Nami-swaan!" Sanji noodle danced towards Nami, who was sitting in her normal sunbathing chair, staring out at sea. Nami didn't seem to hear him, so Sanji tried again.

"NAMI-SWAAN!~" This time Sanji put in a more insisting note in his voice, and his legs whirled quicker as he noodle danced at the speed of light.

Zoro had said that if there was an Olympic noodle dancing race, Sanji would definitely win, and that resulted to a bonk on the head. But secretly, Sanji decided that if there was a noodle dancing race, he would definitely try out, win, and give the money all to Nami. Then she would be really happy and go out with him! But hey, a man can dream, right?

"Huh?" For the first time, Nami realized that Sanji was there. She turned away from the sea to face him. "Yes, Sanji-kun?"

Sanji bowed, showing off his 'gentle-manliness' that Zoro had called pathetic and stupid. Resulting to another bonk on the head. "Would you like a hot beverage, or some sort?"

"Oh, yes please." Nami smiled, and the cook noticed that she was shivering. Nami seemed to notice too.

"Nami-swan, should you put on a coat? It's rather cold…" Sanji trailed off, thinking that Nami's body would be covered, and he wouldn't be able to bask in the rays of perfectness of her bikini. Yes, Sanji was a really really perverted pervert. Zoro sometimes called him 'King of Perverts', and Brooke 'Prince of Perverts'. But who cares. Sanji was Sanji.

"No, I'm fine." Nami said. But she definitely wasn't fine. She was freezing out here in the cold weather, which had unexpectedly come in the afternoon. She desperately needed a coat, but she didn't want to burden Sanji with another task, though he wouldn't mind, and she couldn't risk leaving her shift and risking an enemy attack. She knew that once she had gone to take a jacket, Sanji would go to see Robin, and the deck of the Thousand Sunny would have no one patrolling it.

"Very well." Sanji said in a too enthusiastic tone. "What would you like to drink?"

"Hot Chocolate, please." The thought of drinking the hot, sweet drink while keeping watch warmed Nami inside. Sanji nodded and walked into the kitchen.

Nami turned back to the sea and started watching it intently.

* * *

Sanji added the chocolate powder to the milk, and stirred. He tried to make the Hot Chocolate faster, because he was afraid Nami would freeze to death. He always exaggerated minor problems that Robin and Nami had. Like Usopp, only that Sanji overreacted about Robin and Nami, while Usopp overreacted about with…everything.

For example, there was this time when Robin got a cut on her neck from a sword that had just barely missed her, and Sanji yelled at Chopper to hurry up and heal it or else Robin's head would fall off. That made Chopper work faster. Yeah, you get the idea.

Sanji finished the Hot Chocolate. He placed it on a small plate, and put a small oatmeal cookie next to the mug. He placed it on Nami's favorite tray and as a final touch, using hot chocolate syrup, he drew an orange on the hot chocolate and sprinkled some vanilla powder on the hot chocolate. He had just started walking towards the kitchen door, carrying the tray, when he heard a surprised cry.

"Bellmere!"

Bellmere? Nami's long dead foster mother? What the _fuck_ was going on? Sanji rushed to the kitchen door, careful not to spill the hot chocolate. He flung the door open, and stared. The tray fell to the floor, and the chocolate spilled over his shoes. But Sanji payed no attention. He just stared at the scene in front of him.

"Oh, _shit_!"

Nami was struggling with something, and that something was tentacles of black water. They wrapped around her, pulling her towards the water, unaffected by her struggles. A tentacle was clamped over her mouth, and she was trying to fight off the tentacles with her hands. When she hit them, the tentacles absorbed her arm with water, and with a muffled cry she jerked her arm back. The tentacles pulled, and she was jerked to the ground. She was already near the edge. One more pull and she would be over.

Sanji rushed over, but it was too late. Most of Nami was covered with water tentacles, but her right arm, the one with the Log Posts, was free. She stretched her arm towards Sanji, reaching, and desperately, Sanji grabbed on to her hand and pulled. But the tentacles didn't surrender. More tentacles sprouted from the sea, and grabbed onto Nami. Sanji could feel himself losing. Nami's eyes were rolling up, and her struggling was ceasing, her strength gone from the lack of air. Sanji grabbed her elbow, and tried to pull, but somehow the water was a lot stronger than he was. The Log Posts slipped from Nami's wrist and fell to the ground.

Sanji kicked desperately at the tentacles, but like Nami, once his foot hit the tentacles, they absorbed it with water, and he had to jerk it back. In that moment when he had to jerk his foot back, the tentacles seized this chance and pulled Nami overboard.

With a desperate cry, Sanji jumped into the water after her. He couldn't see anything. He tried to swim deeper, using 'Blue Walk', but what use was 'Blue Walk' if he couldn't see? He searched the water until his lungs seemed to be on fire. He resurface, gasping. After taking a deep breath, he dived under again, but once again, he couldn't see anything. Then, he felt a tug on his foot. Startled, he quickly resurfaced, and climbed on board. To his relief, what ever had tugged him had disappeared. But he was angry. He was unable to save Nami. He decided that the next day, he would join Zoro and Luffy in training, and if he was lucky, he would be able to trip Zoro. _Then he would beat those shitty tentacles up._

* * *

**End of Chapter Four**

* * *

**Personally, I like Sanji better than Zoro. *quickly bolts door and starts spraying anti-Zoro fans spray.* Don't blame me, I just like Sanji better than Zoro. When he swoons over Robin and Nami, he's just so funny. So... Nami was the second one captured. Who's going to be next? Mwahahahahaha! haha. haha. That wasn't as good as last times laugh. I think I'm losing my touch in laughing evilly. Oh, well. Hope you enjoyed it!**_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five is up! You might have seen the pattern in my chapters. I have a habit of one chapter going normal, the other chapter with alot of action. Oh well. I haven't had enough time to update since my school has started, and I've got homework, so instead of a chapter a day like I did during the summer, I'll most likely do a chapter every other day.**

**Commencing: Fan fiction: Ouroboros: Chapter Five  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Are you sure?" Franky asked uncertainly.

Sanji nodded. "I'm sure. The thing that captured Nami-swan was like tentacles. They were like tentacles made of water."

Robin looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. "It is a high possibility that Usopp-san was taken the same way as Nami-san."

"Why didn't you try and stop them, Ero-cook?" Zoro inquired.

Sanji sighed. "Because they were immune to my attacks, and they-unexpectedly-were really strong. I tried, I tried… but Nami-swan…" He trailed off, and buried his face in his hands.

"Sanji." Luffy's voice was extremely calm, which seemed more dangerous than him yelling. "Did you search? Did you find Nami or Usopp?"

"I looked." Sanji kept his head down. "But I couldn't see anything. The tentacles tried to pull me down too, but I escaped. There wasn't anything, just black water. Nami and Usopp were nowhere to be seen."

Luffy nodded. Sanji could see that he was the most affected by the disappearances. It was at times like this when Sanji was glad he had Luffy as a captain. If Luffy wasn't his captain, and someone else was, the captain most likely would be freaking out right now. But in situations like this, Luffy was calm and angry inside, and he would be more in charge of his duties than he had ever been. Sanji stood up, and started walking out of the aquarium.

"Where are you going, Sanji-san?" Brooke asked.

"To train." Came Sanji's reply. "I'm going to beat those shitty tentacles up." Luffy stood up and followed him. The Straw Hats didn't need to ask why. Zoro stood up and followed them too. The Straw Hats didn't need to ask why either. No one was going to beat Zoro in training. They knew that. The Monster Trio left, leaving Chopper, Robin, Brooke and Franky sitting in the aquarium, surrounded by fish.

"I have realized something." Robin fingered the Log Posts.

"What is it, Robin?" Chopper asked.

"The true meaning why this is called 'The Serpent's Circle'."

"What is it?" Brooke asked. "Why didn't you tell it to us, when Luffy-san, Sanji-san and Zoro-san were still here?"

"After Usopp-san, and Nami-san? They wouldn't be able to take it." Robin said.

"What is it then?" Franky leaned in.

"The Serpent's Circle." Robin said quietly. She held up the Log Posts, all three of them were spinning in slow motion. "We are going in circles. Just like we were riding on the back of the never ending snake, the Ouroboros. Or, in easier words, we are riding, endlessly, in The Serpent's Circle."

"Good god…" Franky leaned back, his eyes wide. "We've been going nowhere this whole time?"

"And we were thinking that we would just sail through with no harm once we entered!" Chopper gasped.

"That's…Depressing, Robin-san…" Brooke said quietly.

"We're gonna die here, endlessly going around and around…" Chopper sniffled.

"Not unless the tentacles get us first." Robin interjected calmly.

"That's not helping, Nico Robin." Franky said.

* * *

Sanji grunted. He jumped above the dummy, his leg glowing red, and hurtled down towards it as he bellowed "Diable Jambe: Collier Shot!" His foot slammed into the dummy and broke it in half.

"Sanji, catch!" Luffy's voice yelled. Sanji whipped around, and spotted a huge weight flying towards him. He caught it with his foot, grunted at the weight, and heaved it at Zoro, who was throwing another weight at Luffy. Zoro spun just in time to catch the weight, throw it from hand to hand, and pass it to Luffy, who had already threw the weight Zoro had gave to him before to Sanji. It was sort of like playing 'pass the parcel' instead this time, it was 'pass the weight and add another weight to it while we're at it'. After a while, it turned into individual training. Luffy was punching the steel dummies that Franky had made, and Zoro was cutting the steel dummies so quickly that they turned into small pieces before they could hit the ground. Sanji kicked the dummies, making a dent in every single one of them. This continued for a few more hours, when finally, the Monster Trio sat down to rest.

"Luffy-san, Zoro-san, Sanji-san…" Robin opened the door, carrying a tray with three glasses on it. She set it down in front of them.

"Robin-chwan!" Sanji was up on his feet immediately. "I'm sorry you had to carry this by yourself!"

"It's all right, Sanji-kun." Robin smiled, as she watched Luffy and Zoro gulp down the drinks.

Sanji quieted down, and noticing how thirsty he was, he picked up his glass, and trying hard not to drink it quickly, he drank. He set down the glass, half a glass left, but his thirst satisfied.

He slapped Luffy away when Luffy reached for his drink.

Suddenly, the ship rocked. Everyone was thrown to the side.

"What the fuck?" Zoro and the rest rushed out side the moment they regained their balance. Once they saw the thing that had bumped into the Thousand Sunny, they stopped in their tracks.

Towering over the Thousand Sunny, was a ship. The bottom was ridden with barnacles, the sails were torn, and the wood of the ship was rotting. The head mast was that of a roaring lion's. Surprisingly, there was no sound coming from the ship. No one there to attack them, not a person at all.

"I believe," Robin said, as she stared at the ship. "That this is a ghost ship."

* * *

**End of Chapter Five**

* * *

**Sigh... I really am losing my touch... I just can't get the feeling into it like I did before. Oh, well. What was good? What needed improvement? Reviews and Criticisms welcome! Sigh... Me thinks me gonna redo this chapter, but me knows me is too lazy... Mah. Meh. Mah. Meh. Mag.  
**

**-Veratican Justice  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for updating so late! I had Writer's Block! To make it up for you guys, I've added a bit of humor! I f******* hate writer's block. It's so annoying!** **Just sit back and enjoy the fanfic! Note: I've run out of ideas on how to end the Mary Sue story, so if you want to help, just PM me a suggestion and I'll approve of it!**

**Commencing: Fan Fiction: Ouroboros: Chapter Six  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Robin, Luffy and Chopper gathered in front of the boat. Chopper was whimpering 'oh, why oh why did he have to go,' Luffy's expression of pure ecstasy obviously meant that he was ready for adventure, and Robin was too busy in thought to talk. Which is what she always does.

Sanji was putting the straws that they had used to decide the three people who were going to explore the ghost ship, and somehow, like every single time they drew straws, Luffy got a red tipped one. Robin and Chopper had drawn the other red tipped straws. Robin was now sprouting arms to help her climb up, and Luffy was wrapping his rubbery arm around Chopper while his other arm was stretching towards the railing of the ship.

A moment later, Robin and Luffy pulled themselves onto the ship. Each one of them carried a black/red/pink backpack, which Sanji had packed with a grilled beef on rice for their lunch, as Robin guessed that they might be there the whole morning and afternoon, a small box of cookies he made, which Luffy scoffed greedily the moment he handed it to him, two water bottles, and a notebook for note keeping, though Luffy was using it as a drawing book.

Sanji mildly hit him over the head and said that he was wasting the note books that Robin had bought (she had always bought new notebooks on every island they went to), though he did find Luffy's drawing of Zoro lifting weights hilarious.

The drawing of Zoro was a picture of a stick figure drawn by peach colored crayon, a huge afro of green hair on the head, holding black things that resembled tooth brushes than weights, with huge gold lines coming down from the left side of the figure's head, which Sanji assumed was Luffy's version of Zoro's necklace, and to top it off, Luffy had added a pair of huge, red lips on Zoro's face. Once Sanji had seen the huge red lips, he had forgotten about his anger, and dissolved into huge, unstoppable, loud, maniacal, gut busting laughter. He laughed until his sides hurt, but he couldn't stop. If you can't imagine that, then please note that Sanji's laugh sounded a bit like this:

"B….BBWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HACACACACACACACACACACACA DAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAA KAHAAAHAHAHAHAAHAH!" It was definitely the funniest thing he had ever seen. He had laughed so hard that he was hit with an extreme case of hiccups, and had to make a sniggering Franky fetch him a cup of water. Zoro, looking irritated and angry, told them to 'Shut Up!', but so caught up with the laughter, they didn't listen. He started to yell that it wasn't him, since his hair wasn't like Brooke's and that he did not have huge red lips, but a giggling Robin had pointed out that right below Zoro's portrait, Luffy had scrawled 'Roronoa Zoro'.

Zoro then proceeded to yell at Luffy, and the absolute innocent look Luffy had on his face, and his statement that he had drawn Zoro exactly like how he looked like now just made them laugh more. Despite the fact that two cremates were missing, the picture Luffy had drawn didn't fail to cheer them up.

In the end, before Luffy had gotten ready to board the ship, Sanji had literally begged him to give the drawing of Zoro to him, and Luffy had agreed. The drawing of Zoro was now tacked onto the wall next to Sanji's hammock. Zoro had gone off to train, probably just an excuse to not show his face, and the rest of the crew went back to their normal activities.

* * *

"Chopper-san, please take Captain-san and investigate to see if there is any living thing on the ship." Robin instructed. Chopper nodded, and dragged Luffy off, who had started eating his packed lunch. Robin stared at the ship. There really wasn't anything on board. According to her knowledge, the captain of this ship should have kept a record of their adventures. She hurried to the Captain's room.

In the room, there were desks piled with papers and books, cabinets full of different kinds of souvenirs, and the bed was neatly made, and looked as if the captain had not slept there for a very long time. Robin walked over to the desk, and realized that the books and papers were covered in dust. She brushed away the dust, and found that most of the papers on the desks were bounty posters.

"Wanted: "Bloody Demon" Crimson Bart, Bounty: 75,000,000"

"Wanted: "Loyal Dog" Averan Donal, Bounty: 45,000,000"

"Wanted: "Doom Staff" Navy Graten, Bounty: 35,000,000" and so on.

The books, Robin recognized, were fiction books that she had read for an easy read. None of them were the Captain's log book. Robin finally spotted a huge red book at the top of the souvenir cabinet, and using her hands, she managed to get the book down.

On the cover of the dust covered book, were the words "Captain's Log" inscribed with gold.

As quickly as she could, Robin skimmed through the pages, looking for useful information. The Log belonged to Crimson Bart, who must have been the captain of the ship, and fortunately, he had written a detailed record of every single one of their adventure.

Finally, on the last page, she had found the first entry on the Serpent's Circle. Carrying the book, she walked out of the Captain's dorm, and walked onto the dock. Knowing Luffy, they had probably gone to the kitchen to check if there was any food. She pushed open the door to where she expected the kitchen to be, and sure enough, siting at the dining table, was Chopper and Luffy.

Chopper was gobbling down his rice, while Luffy was trying desperately to grab some of his food. Robin smiled at the idiocy of the two of them.

Unknowing to them, she sat down at the seat in opposite them. Chopper sensed her and glanced up.

"Throbeen!" He cried, his mouth full of food. "Thwe didnth thindth anythingth livinthg thinh!"

Robin smiled. "It's alright, Chopper-san." She plopped the record book on the desk. "I have found something interesting."

"Oi, Robin!" Luffy said. "Have you finished your food?"

A hand sprouted from Robin's back, opened her bag, took out the pastries and threw it at Luffy gently. Luffy caught it, greed sparkling in his eyes, ripped open the lid and devoured the cookies inside.

"Captain's Log?" Chopper stared at the book.

"Yes." Robin took out her lunch and picked up her chopsticks. She picked up a piece of meat and some rice delicately and put it in her mouth.

Luffy, already finished with the cookies, leaned towards Robin, his mouth wide. Robin giggled and fed Luffy a piece of meat.

Chopper finished the rest of his lunch, glad that Luffy was too distracted by Robin's lunch to try and eat his own, and picked up the Log Book, studying it.

Robin fed Luffy another piece of meat, this time with a side of seasoned rice. After a while, Robin fed the last piece of meat to Luffy, and finished the rice.

"What's that?" Luffy glanced at the Log Book, noticing it for the first time.

Robin took the book from Chopper, and put it on her lap. "It's the Captain's Log, Luffy-san."

"Oh… I have one of those, but Nami keeps it in her room. I don't know why." Luffy said.

"I am hoping that this will hold some useful information." Robin said, then cleared her throat and began to read.

"July 19th, 1706. We entered the Serpent's Circle at night. The sea is churning violently, but oddly enough, Graten says that there is no harm. Avery is on watch, and he tells us that there is not a ship or Sea king in sight. He comes into the dorm every ten minutes to report to us. But after a while he didn't come. I am worried.

"July 20th, 1706. Avery is gone! We have searched every where for him, yet to no avail. The crew is nervous, and I try to calm them, but nothing is working. Our food supplies are running low, and Darren has rationed our daily supply to two meals a day, and only a piece of steak, a biscuit and a glass of water or rum to eat and drink during the meals. It's all because of Det! If he was buying food instead of that blasted tea bags of his, we would have been able to have three meals a day!

"It is night again. I am on watch. I have realized that my reports to the crew are the exact same as Avery's. There is something wrong here… Maybe we should have stayed at the island… I sit in front of the 'Red Baron''s railing. I see a white figure coming towards me… Great god! It's my mother! But why is she here? Behind her, I see this figure." Robin said, then showed them the book. At the bottom of the entry, there was a quick, rough sketch of a huge, dome like figure, bobbing on the water. Honestly, Robin thought it looked rather like a jellyfish.

"Jellyfish!" Luffy said, his eyes sparkling.

"I believe so, too, Luffy-san." Robin said.

"GYAAAH!" Chopper screamed. "JELLYFISH!"

The two waited for Robin to pick up the book and resume reading. She didn't.

"Keep on reading, Robin!" Luffy complained.

"I'm afraid not, Luffy-san." Robin said. "That was the last entry." She flipped to the page behind the entry. Blank. She flipped to another page. Blank.

"HE WAS CAPTURED!" Chopper screamed.

"Most likely, yes." Robin answered calmly.

"COOL!" Luffy said. "The jellyfish kidnapped him!" Robin secretly wondered how he made the connection to Sanji's experience, and the jellyfish sketch.

"Well, at least we know what the monster is." Robin smiled, she closed the book, and they walked back to the Thousand Sunny.

* * *

Back at the Thousand Sunny, Sanji was examining the drawing and writing. "As much as an idiot he is, Luffy managed to figure it out."

"I was rather surprised too, Sanji-san." Robin agreed.

"Yohohoho!" Brooke joined them. "It is such a miracle how Luffy-san is able to work out things so quickly!"

"Unlike _someone._" Sanji smirked at a weight lifting Zoro.

"We have an advantage now." Robin said. "Now that we know the monster is a jelly fish, we'll be able to prepare for it's next attack."

"Yeah," Sanji nodded in agreement. "Robin-chwan!"

* * *

**End of Chapter Six  
**

* * *

**Sigh. It took me so long to write this, and it's not even that good. Maybe I'm losing my touch. Maybe. Oh well, reviews gladly appreciated, though I'll understand if you don't review. Please give me suggestions on how to end the Mary Sue story!  
**

**-Veratican Justice  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven!~! This is the exciting chapter! yay! No more boring plot! Well, maybe a bit. Oh well. Please note that in this chapter, there is a little eeny meeny bit more swearing than the last few chapters. Y'know, 'cause that makes it more realistic! I think. No matter, please enjoy!**

**Commencing: Fan Fiction: Ouroboros: Chapter Seven  
**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

It was night again. This time, all of the Straw Hats were on watch, due to the fact that even with two people, the tentacles were still able to grab Nami. The Straw Hats were crowded around the middle, because Sanji told them that the tentacles were going to lure them towards the side, so it was best if they just stayed in the middle. The night was dark, and unlike the previous nights, the sea of shadow was unnaturally calm. Sanji had a hunch that something bad was going to happen.

"Do you think they'll come?" Chopper asked anxiously, and he clung to Zoro's leg. Zoro didn't react.

"Maybe." Sanji shrugged. "But even if they do come, we'll be prepared."

Luffy grunted, and he glared at particularly no one, his eyes filled with determination. Zoro's scabbards clinked as he removed the gleaming swords from them. He tied his black bandana over his head, and put 'Wado Ichimonji' into his mouth. Sometimes Sanji wondered how he managed not to slobber on it while biting it. The fact that Zoro was like a demon of war when he fought never unnerved Sanji, but every time he tied the black bandanna around his head, just made him look alot more... demonic.

Robin crossed her arms, ready to sprout limbs of hers, and Sanji braced himself as he lifted up his leg. Brooke removed his sword out of its cane scabbard whatever it was, and Franky held out his arm, a 'Coup De Burst' ready.

Chopper stared fearfully into the distance of the churning black ocean, a rumble ball half way to his mouth. He was trembling terribly. Sanji pitied him. Among the remaining Straw Hat crew, Chopper was the one with the least courage. Suddenly, Chopper's eyes widened.

"What's wrong, Chopper-san?" Brooke asked, catching sight of Chopper's wide and disbelieving eyes.

The rumble ball fell to the ground, as Chopper dropped it in surprise. "Doctor!" Chopper cried, and tore away from the group. "Doctor! You're alive!"

"Damn it!" Zoro ran after him. "Chopper, come back!" Chopper was already near the edge, staring eagerly at something Sanji couldn't see. Suddenly, he heard a yell of surprise, and saw Chopper getting dragged towards the sea. Chopper had already gone limp from the sea water, and was easily dragged closer to the railing.

Zoro lunged at Chopper, and managed to snag Chopper's leg. The green haired swordsman and the tentacles of black water started playing a huge game of tug of war with the reindeer doctor. Suddenly, just as Sanji was about to run towards the swordsman to help him out, the sea erupted with writhing tentacles that swarmed onto the deck. Sanji came to a halt, and narrowed his eyes.

"Diable Jambe!" Sanji spun on the spot. He lifted his smoking, sizzling leg, and kicked out of the tentacles that were reaching for him. The tentacles evaporated once his burning legs touched them, just like Robin had assumed during the day.

"Gear Second!" Luffy placed his fist on the ground, and smoke started to rise from his body. The tentacles that tried to grab him evaporated just like they did to Sanji's leg, but there were more to take the evaporated tentacles place.

Robin had sprouted huge hands, and was brushing away the seawater, making a beeline to Zoro and Chopper. She was struggling to keep on going, the sea's water already affecting her and sapping her of strength.

Brooke was jabbing at the tentacles with his cane-er, sword, cold steam spouting from its blade. Sanji recognized the move as 'Soul Solid', the move Brooke had used to defeat the Fishman pirate, Zeo. Wherever his blade touched, tentacles froze, and Sanji aided Brooke by shattering the frozen tentacles with his-now extinguished- foot.

Franky was blasting tentacles away with his 'Weapons Left' and evaporating them with his 'Fresh Fire'. He didn't seem to need any help, so Sanji ignored him.

Suddenly, there was a muffled scream. Sanji looked over his shoulder to see who it came from, but dreadful suspicion of who had made it lingered in his mind. He feared the worst. He was right.

Zoro was losing the tug of war. A limp Chopper was now in midair, about to get dragged into the sea. Zoro was leaning across the railing, holding onto Chopper. Tentacles were rising from the water, trying to grab Zoro, but fell back when Zoro sliced at them with 'Wado Ichimonji' and 'Shuusui'. Robin was already near them, but just as she crossed her arms, and cried 'Mille Fleur!" A wall of water rose up to meet her. Her clone hands disappeared in a puff of petals. Robin grunted slightly, and crossed her arms.

"Robin-chwaaaaan!" Sanji leapt towards Robin, his foot already sizzling with another 'Diable Jambe'. He kicked ferociously at the wall of water, which sloshed back onto the deck, and transformed back into tentacles.

"Robin-chwan!" Sanji called to Robin, who was standing behind him, taking down a few tentacles that had tried to attack him while his concentration was somewhere else. "I'll hold them off! Go help Marimo and Chopper!"

"Thank you, Sanji-san!" Robin rushed past the tentacles, and when they tried to grab her, Sanji leapt in front of the tentacles path, and bellowed as he kicked at them: 'Don't harm a lady, shitty tentacles!" Robin's gratitude towards him had fueled him with strength. Sanji made a note to himself that after this was over, he was going to noodle dance until his legs hurt.* But the number of tentacles was too great. He needed bigger fire.

Sanji took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and forced himself to think about the horrible two years at the horrid Kamabakka Kingdom. Running from disgusting, horrible okamas, forcing to become one, charging towards the horrid she males that would try to him into a she male himself, it filled him with anger. He could feel himself burning up. But he needed to add more fuel. He thought about that bastard Absalom, peeking at a naked Nami-swan, and stealing one of his dreams. He felt the fire in his heart burn more fiercely. He opened his eyes, and roared at the tentacles. "COME AND GET IT, SHITTY FUCKING TENTACLES!" He flipped towards them, and landed right in the middle. To his angry satisfaction, the moment he landed amongst the tentacles, they turned into steam and rose up into the black sky of night. "HELL _FUCKING_ MEMORIES!" He bellowed. Yeah, maybe he added too much fuel to the fire. Oh, well. The more the better. He swept among the tentacles, evaporating every single one that he touched, and he knew that he could keep this up for a long time, but how could he expect to evaporate the entire ocean? Even if he did (highly impossible), they would probably get hit by a huge fucking storm, and Nami would probably kill him for evaporating the whole ocean. He was also cussing, cussing out all those years of pain and anger, and taking out his anger with the tentacles. Most of the tentacles drew away, and they knew that he was a big threat, but that made Angry Sanji even madder. "YOU COWARDS!" He bellowed, evaporating more tentacles. "COME AND FIGHT! I'LL BASH THE _SHIT _OUTTA YOU!"

Briefly, he glanced at how the others were doing. Luffy was punching ferociously at the tentacles, still in Gear Second, though he was weakening and panting, Sanji guessed that he was probably pushing himself too far. Again. Brooke and Franky were back to back, fending off the approaching tentacles. Robin had sprouted up many clones, all of them fending off the tentacles, while she herself helped Zoro pull on Chopper, who was a bit closer to the railing than he was before. Sanji ran towards them, his anger decreasing as he caught sight of the beautiful ROBIN-CHWAAAAAN!~ But just as he reached them, Zoro glanced up in alarm, and stared at the sea.

"Kuina?" He muttered thickly, with 'Wado Ichimonji' in his mouth. Sanji wondered who the fuck was Kuina. Probably a child hood friend of Zoro. He snorted under his breath. He doubted that a buffoon like Zoro would attract any friends. Apart from Luffy and the rest of the crew.

Apparently, he shouldn't have stopped to think about who was Kuina. In that moment of both Sanji and Zoro's hesitation, a tentacle slid around Zoro's waist and squeezed. Zoro gasped as the air was pushed out of him, and his grip on Chopper loosened. The tentacles pulled Zoro and Chopper closer.

Suddenly, a smoking Luffy appeared beside them.

"Gomu Gomu No…" Luffy roared, stretching his smoking arms back. "Jet Bazooka!" His fists hit the tentacles grabbing Zoro. The tentacles evaporated, and Zoro was able to inhale a gulp of air. Then suddenly, another pair of tentacles grabbed Zoro before any of them could react. A tentacle wrapped around Robin's giant hands and clones, and they disappeared in a puff of petals. Robin gasped, and staggered.

"Robin-chwan!" Sanji rushed to her side, and helped her up.

"I'm fine, Sanji-san." Robin said, clutching her arms which were dripping with sea water.

"Get away!" Sanji roared at the tentacles that had approached them, kicking them with a newly made 'Diable Jambe'.

The tentacles had surrounded Luffy, rising up so that they blocked Luffy's view, and he punched desperately at them, but he couldn't make a hole or something in them.

Franky and Brooke were still fighting, and Sanji could hear Franky's yells of 'SUPER!' and Brooke's maniacal 'yohoho'ing.

"No, Sanji-san!" Robin struggled in his grip. "They're trying to-" A cry of surprise from Zoro made Sanji jerk his head back. His eyes widened. He let go of Robin, and lunged at Zoro, trying to grab Zoro's hand. Too late. Zoro and Chopper were pulled over board. Sanji stared in horror at the place where Zoro had just been.

"Zoro! Chopper! No!"

* * *

**End of Chapter Seven  
**

* * *

***Lol, so like Sanji!**

**How d'ya like it? Good? Bad? And thanks for reviewing on most of my chapters, Santouryu33! You have my thanks! So... as I was saying, was it good? Awesome? Best fanfic you ever read? (lol,just kidding. My fan Fictions are nothing compared to some awesome fanfiction authors.) Or was it drop dead horrible? Please review! Or I will be very sad. No, just kidding. I don't get sad about these sort of things. Maowzles. I'm talking-er...writing-a lot, aren't I? So I'll just leave all the writing to you in your reviews! Please PM me with suggestions for my other story, Attack of the Mary Sues, because I'm all out of ideas!  
**

**-Veratican Justice  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chaaaapter Niiiine!~...er... let me do that again. (cough cough) Ahem. Ahem. (Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale.)  
**

** Chaaaapter Eiiiight!~ Thank you for all the reviews you made, and I appreciate the fact that you had enough patience to write a review for my story! The battle still goes on in this chapter! Today, I drank too much milk tea in one gulp and ended up spewing it all over the room! :D I know. I didn't need to tell you that. But it was a waste of good milk tea. -.- Oh, well. I wonder if Robin likes milk tea... O.o Anyways, on to the story! ONWARD!**

**Commencing: Fan Fiction: Ouroboros: Chapter Eight  
**

* * *

**Chapter** **Eight **

"You bastards! Give my nakama back!" Luffy punched the tentacles that had surrounded him, and fortunately, they parted. He leaped towards Sanji, who was still staring at the place where Zoro had just been.

"Zoro!" Luffy hollered. "Chopper!"

His arm stretched down, and entered the water with a splash. He grunted as the sea water rushed over his arm, but kept on stretching. Finally, he jerked his arm back, and it snapped back to his shoulder.

"Luffy!" Franky yelled. "They're not backing off!"

It was true. Robin had assumed that once the tentacles have captured a person, they would retreat, since that was what happened with Nami and Sanji, and most likely Usopp. This time, once Chopper and Zoro went overboard, the tentacles didn't recede, they just thrashed and lashed out at the remaining Straw Hat Pirates harder.

"Diable Jambe!" Sanji roared, and he kicked out at the tentacles with his fired up leg. The tentacles that he aimed at drew back, and he kicked at air. Sanji grunted as he lowered his leg. This was not good. He was getting tired, and by the looks of it, so was his crew mates.

Franky's hair was flopping down, he was definitely out of cola, and he had doubled over to catch his breath, fending off thrashing black tentacles with his free arm.

Brooke was jabbing at the tentacles, but the strength and ferocity in his attacks was fading, and he was mostly dodging the tentacles instead of fighting back.

Luffy was gasping, and stumbling towards the tentacles, stretching his fist out for another punch, and his 'Gear Second' had already reached its limit, and he was mostly using haki to fight.

Robin was still fighting, and showed no signs of fatigue, though her clone hands disappeared in a puff of petals after a few seconds.

"We can't keep this up, Cook-san." Robin panted, stumbling slightly as she dodged a grabbing tentacle. She made her way towards him.

Sanji nodded. "I don't think my leg will last another two 'Diable Jambe'. Luffy and the others aren't doing so well either."

"It doesn't seem that the tentacles will back down." Robin said, and ducked elegantly as a tentacle shot towards her. Sanji jumped into the air and kicked at it. It drew back, and he landed back on the ground with a thud.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Luffy surrounded by tentacles. Unknown to Luffy, who was busy punching the tentacles with 'Gomu Gomu No Gatling', the tentacles were slowly pushing him towards the edge.

"Damn it, Luffy! Watch out!" Sanji somersaulted over Robin, and landed closer to Luffy with a thud. "They're going to try and get you next!"

Luffy didn't seem to hear. He kept on punching the tentacles, roaring curses at them and demanding them to give his nakama back.

"Luffy!" Sanji hurtled towards him. "Don't move!" Luffy was already at the edge of the Sunny, and with one push, he would land in the water. Luffy still took no notice. His attention was focused on the tentacles in front of him.

Suddenly, a black tentacle of water shot towards Luffy's face before Sanji could reach him. Luffy tilted his head sideways just in time, and the tentacle hit nothing.

Too late Sanji realized. Hitting Luffy wasn't the objection of the tentacle.

As Luffy turned his head to avoid the tentacle, he froze. A slow, happy grin spread across his face.

Sanji recognized that grin too well. It was when you finally got what you desired badly. One example, was when Sanji threw Luffy a huge feast for defeating Rob Lucci. Only this time, the grin on Luffy's face was more extreme than that time.

"Ace! Sabo!" Luffy said, his eyes wide. He was trembling, and Sanji was stunned when he caught a single tear running down Luffy's face. "I missed you guys!"

"Stop!" Sanji yelled. "Luffy! That's not Ace or Sabo! They're fakes!" He ran faster.

His warning jolted Luffy out of his trance. But his warning still wasn't quick enough. As Luffy spun to face the tentacles, a wave of black water swept towards Luffy across the Thousand Sunny's deck, it crashed into Luffy and pushed him overboard.

"Robin-chwan!" Sanji said, trying not to look desperate. "Please cover me!"

"Alright, Sanji-san." Robin crossed her arms. "Mille Fleur: Gigantesco Mano!"

Now that the risk of tentacles attacking him while he was saving Luffy decreased, Sanji charged at the railing, and looked down. To his relief, he saw Luffy clinging onto the railing desperately.

"Luffy!" Sanji reached down, and grabbed Luffy's wrist. "I've got you!"

But he wasn't the only one who 'got' Luffy.

A huge wave had rose out of the sea, and crashed onto Luffy. As the water hit Luffy, it changed into huge tentacles, that started wrapping around Luffy's bottom half. The moment the water wrapped around Luffy, his mouth went slack, his head slumped forward, and his grip loosened. Quickly, Sanji grabbed Luffy's wrist with his other hand, and pulled as hard as he could. So did the tentacles.

Right now, Sanji really was wishing that Luffy didn't eat the Gomu Gomu No Mi. No matter how much the tentacles and Sanji pulled, Luffy's body just stretched. Sure, it evened the odds against him and the tentacles, but it also made it so that it was impossible for him to pull Luffy to safety while the tentacles were still holding on.

"Damn it!" Sanji tried to grab Luffy's elbow, but it was too far away. He tried wrenching Luffy, but the tentacles wouldn't let go.

"Sanji-san!" Came Robin's voice. "Watch out!"

"Huh?" Sanji turned to look at her. Big mistake. A huge barrel of water slammed into him, and knocked him off his feet. It slammed him into a wall, and he slid down to the ground. Sanji felt something wet trickle down his forehead. He looked up, and saw a blurry figure was standing near him.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked.

Sanji shook his head to clear it. After Robin's face came to view, he realized something horrible.

He had let go of Luffy's arm.

"NO!" Sanji rushed to the railing, but Luffy was already gone. "NO!" He kneeled down, unaware of the tentacles, and banged his head on the deck. "NO! NO!" He slammed his fist hard on the deck. He clutched his head. "NO!"

Robin stared sadly at the cook. Maybe the sudden lost of his captain was too much for him. Franky, Brooke and herself were devastated, but none of them were as overcome by it as Sanji. She crossed her arms, ready to sprout any arms to fight off the tentacles that would try and take Sanji while he was in a vulnerable state. Then she realized that the sounds of splashing and fighting had stopped. She looked around, and saw the last of the tentacles retreating.

Franky was still standing in his fighting position, stunned at how fast the tentacles retreated, and Brooke was looking at the place where Luffy had just been.

Robin could stare out into the sea. The buster call was nothing like this. She was losing her only family and real friends, one by one, watching them disappear in front without able to do anything to help them. Again. In quiet dispair, she realized something. More than half of the Straw Hat Crew was gone. Maybe forever.

* * *

**End of Chapter Eight**

* * *

***Quickly bolts door* *whispering* I'm sorry for making Luffy get captured... I really am... And I heard that Luffy fan girls and Mary Sues are a lot more aggressive... * *Normal speaking* But oh well. It's not like they can get through this bolted door. Wow, that was one intense chapter, wasn't it? I really enjoyed writing it, though it didn't hit two thousand words... Was it good? Was it bad? Needed improvement? Reviews and criticisms welcome!**

***Severe knocking and screaming at the door* Oh no! They're here! Hel-ARGGGG! LET ME GOOOO!  
**

***Exaggeration, of course.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry to say, but the story's more than half way finished! So far, I've got over 100 views! I know that's not much, but it is for me! So, the aftermath of THREE of the Straw hats disappearing! And more action! I ate a yummy cookie today. Though I really didn't need to say that. ONE PIECE ROCKS! XD Enjoy the chapter! (u)/**

**Commencing: Fan Fiction: Ouroboros: Chapter Nine  
**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"Come on, Sanji-san." Robin helped a trembling Sanji to his feet. "We'll get them back later. Right now you need to rest. Then we'll get Nami-san, Luffy-san, Zoro-san and the rest back too." She led Sanji slowly to the infirmary. Franky followed behind.

"Yohohoho!" Brooke glanced up at the sky as he caught up to Franky. "The night is long tonight, am I right, Franky-san?"

Franky nodded thoughtfully. "You're right, Skeleton-bro, it's a really long night…"

"Yohohoho! Indeed so, Franky-san!"

"I need more cola." Franky walked towards the kitchen. "I'm not feeling that super right now…"

"I'll need milk! Yohohoho!" Brooke followed Franky into the kitchen, while Robin led Sanji into the infirmary.

At the hospital wing, Robin lay Sanji on a bed, and fed him some pills for shock. After Sanji had gulped down the pills, his pained expression relaxed, and he was able to sit up. However, he was still in no state to talk to Robin.

Sanji sat, his back leaning against the wall, his hands clutching his head. He was trembling, his eyes were rolling around and around, and he was gasping, panting for breath. Robin handed him a cigarette, as the one he had before had been washed away by the water. Sanji didn't notice her, so Robin kindly lit the cigarette and placed it in his hands.

Habit made Sanji put the cigarette to his mouth. He inhaled, and exhaled a puff of cigarette smoke.

"Robin-chwan…" He finally got out, and Robin looked at him with the clear blue eyes of hers. "Thank you…" He puffed out more smoke, and his trembling lessened.

"It's alright, Sanji-san." Robin said calmly.

"I… couldn't save any of them…" Sanji gasped, and started panting hard. Robin could see that he was trying hard not to burst into tears.

"What nakama am I?" Sanji panted. The cigarette dropped to the ground as Sanji's hands went up and started clutching his head again. "What were these two years for? Nothing?" Sanji banged his head hard on the wall of the hospital wing. "Call myself a Straw Hat even when I can't protect them?" Sanji wailed.

The sounds of dripping were heard, and Robin guessed that he had started crying.

"I'm losing them again!" Sanji cried, and banged his head so hard on the wall, it made a dent in it. Sanji was just about to bang his head again, when hands sprouted from the wall and secured him.

"Sanji-san." Robin said sternly. "We are all despairing inside. Please don't blame yourself, Sanji-san. I'm sure that we will bring them back. I promise you."

Sanji relaxed, and sat back down on the bed, wiping his eyes. "I'm sorry, Robin-chan." He said. "I'm sorry for crying in front of you, I'm ashamed of myself. And I'm sorry for causing you this trouble."

"It's alright, Sanji-san." Robin said gently. "Everyone has times when they cry."

"First Usopp, then Nami-san, then Marimo and Chopper, then Luffy." Sanji ticked them off with his fingers. "That's five of them gone." He looked up to meet Robin's eyes. "Robin-chan…" He pleaded. "Please, don't go…"

"I won't, Sanji-san. I won't." Robin promised. *

* * *

The remaining Straw Hat crew was huddled in the middle of the deck. The night still wasn't over, and as the crew members of the Straw Hat Pirates, it was their duty to finish the night watch. Sanji had calmed down, and his pained look of despair was replaced with a look of pure anger. The Straw Hats had nourished themselves, and now with their full strength returned, they were ready to take on any opposing threat.

"Yohohoho!" Brooke peered out into the distance. "Is that a streak of dawn I see?"

"Really?" Franky and Sanji looked. It was true, there were just small rays of sunlight coming out of the horizon, and brightening the black sky. Unfortunately, it would be a few more hours until the sun actually rose.

"Well, so far there's no sign of the tentacles." Sanji sighed. "Maybe Luffy was their target for tonight."

He shouldn't have said that.

Suddenly, the sea was writhing, and the tentacles that had captured Sanji's crew mates were resurfacing, writhing, and coming nearer to the Thousand Sunny.

"It's an ambush!" Franky yelled, missiles already shooting out from his arm.

A tentacle shot out of the water, and before Sanji could blink, it pulled Brooke over board.

"Brooke!" Sanji yelled. He raced after the somehow laughing skeleton. Brooke was always a bit mad.

Too late. Brooke was pulled over board with a splash.

"Brooke!" Sanji hollered. He whirled on the tentacles that were reaching for Robin. "Don't you dare!" He kicked at the tentacles, and they receded.

"Robin-chan!" Sanji said urgently. "Stay by my side, I'll protect you!"

"What about me?" Franky hollered as he blasted tentacles away with his fresh fire.

"I only help ladies, stupid cyborg!" Sanji somersaulted into the air, and landed on a tentacle, his leg burning with 'Diable Jambe'.

Robin crossed her arms, and a huge hand grew out of the deck, and swept most of the water over board before disappearing with a puff of petals.

But the tentacles just swarmed on board again.

"Argh! Shit!" While fighting, a tentacle had managed to grab Sanji, and was pulling him towards the railing while Sanji was trying to hop away from the railing using one foot. "Damn it!" Sanji grabbed the tentacle with haki, and managed to pull his foot out. Quickly, he darted towards Robin.

"Sanji-san." Robin said as he rejoined her. "Doesn't it seem like the tentacles aren't as strong as they were before?"

Sanji nodded. "Something's weakening them. What is it?" He glanced at the horizon. Then it hit him. "The sun!" He cried as he aimed a kick at an opposing tentacle.

"Possibly." Robin said, and pushed another batch of tentacles over board.

"Oi! Sanji! Nico Robin!" Franky's call made them look at him. "Watch out!"

Sanji slowly brought his eyes up. "Oh,_ fuck_!"

A huge tentacle, formed by small writhing tentacles, towered over them. Then, in one swift movement, it snatched up Robin, who immediately fell limp with the contact of sea water. The tentacle sloshed back down on the ship, turned into water, and started sweeping Robin towards the edge.

"Robin-chwan!" Sanji tore after her, but he slipped and fell. He grabbed Robin's wrist, and tried to pull. He felt himself moving forward, and knew that the water was planning to sweep him over too. He tried to stand up, but slipped again.

"Fuck!" Sanji and Robin were swept over board.

"Sanji! Nico Robin!" Franky ran towards the railing, blasting at the tentacles that tried to capture him. He peered down, and saw Sanji hanging for dear life. Franky reached down and pulled Sanji back onto board. Then he realized something. Where was Robin?

"I hung on." Sanji answered, as if he had read Franky's mind. "And I could have gotten Robin-chan, but I didn't try hard enough." He was trembling with grief, and an insane smile had come over his face. "It's us two left, Franky. Only us two. Can you believe it?" Sanji let loose maniacal laughter. It was unnerving to see the calm cook who almost never laughed out loud, laugh so freely and maniacally. "I'll kick your asses, tentacles!" Sanji stared at the tentacles, a wild look in his eyes. Without warning, he charged at the tentacles.

Franky followed, determined not to let the rampaging, possibly insane, Sanji out of his view.

"Fresh Fire!" He roared, and as the tentacles evaporated, he bellowed "Super!" Suddenly, as he aimed for another tentacle, the tentacles receded, leaving him and Sanji staring in shock, still in their battle positions.

"Whew!" Franky flopped down on the grass, and looked at the horizon. The sun was nearly up.

"That's probably why the tentacles retreated." Sanji sat down beside Franky. "We can search for Robin chwan and Nami swan in the morning, while we have an advantage."

"Have you calmed down already?" Franky looked at Sanji.

Sanji nodded. "What use is it if I can't keep my feelings under control?"

Franky snorted. "Yeah, right."

"What was that?!"

"Nothing."

"Hmph."

Sanji sighed. "It's us two left."

"You already said that, when you were in your… insane state." Franky said for no good reason.

"I know. I'm saying it again." Sanji said. He noticed a shadow on the grass. Weird, he thought. That's not Franky's or my shadow. The truth dawned him. He looked back, and his suspicions were confirmed.

A huge, black wave was towering over the Thousand Sunny. It had rose out of the sea silently, as a last resort to capturing them. And Sanji knew, that they had lost the battle. He braced himself.

The wave washed over them, sweeping them over board, consuming them in darkness. The last thing Sanji knew, was that he felt something curl around his foot and drag him deeper into the sea, before everything went black.

* * *

**End of Chapter Nine**

* * *

*** FOR ALL THOSE SANRO FANS OUT THERE, PLEASE NOT THAT THERE IS NO PAIRING OR LOVE INTENDED IN THOSE LINES! As because, personally, I'm not a big fan of SanjiXRobin, though they are both two of my favorite characters. Though I know it's highly impossible, I am a supporter of LuffyXRobin, though Robin would be a pedophile if that actually happens, AND Oda said there would be no romance in One Piece. After LuRo, it would most likely be ZoRo, and then LuNa. So, did you like the chapter? C: Reviews greatly appreciated! I'll update as soon as I can, which will most likely be tommorrow.  
**

**-Veratican Justice  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter TEN! Or, Chapter X. Gosh, I'm so excited! ... Do I sound like Goofy from Disney? Gaush, A'm sau exceted! I always consider ten a cool number, because of mathematical reasons, and the Roman Numerical is so cool. X! Like, how cool those THAT sound!? And for algebra. X= blah-bidi-blah-blah-blah. XD And also this chapter ten is the chapter of the secret of the mystery! gaaaaaaasp! Enjoy! CHAPTER TEN! :D :D :D :D!**

**Commencing: Fan Fiction: Ouroboros: Chapter Ten  
**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Darkness. Everything was dark around him. Pain. He groaned. His head hurt so _fucking_ much. Was he dead? No, he was still breathing. Where was he? Why couldn't he see anything? _That's probably 'cause you've got your eyes closed, idiot_. A small voice at the back of his head said. He tried to open his eyes, but they were too heavy. Nearby, he heard someone say something.

"They're nearly dead. At least, the long nosed one is." The voice said.

Long nose? Usopp? Nearly dead? What the heck? Sanji thought with confusion.

"You're not that hungry anymore, are you?"

Then there was a low hum, and the figure said "Ah, I see."

Huh? Was he speaking to someone? If so, who? Sanji wrenched open his eyes. The sight he saw made him close them in shock quickly.

There was a shadowed figure, the back of the figure facing him, and he was talking to a huge, dome like, jelly thing that was half submerged in water, and half floating. Dome… It was most likely the jellyfish Robin had said. But why was it not attacking the figure? And why was it letting the figure talk to him? And what about Usopp? What did the man mean about Usopp nearly dying. Sanji opened his eyes a little, just enough to see, and glanced around. Maybe he shouldn't have done that.

Sanji saw, strapped to huge pillars of marble by huge chains of steel, his crew mates. Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brooke. Unlike him, they were, or seemed, unconscious, and all of them were having some sort of scary nightmare.

All of them were writhing, and sometimes screaming or crying out yells of 'Stop!' or the names of people that Sanji didn't recognize, and it killed Sanji to look at the sorry sight of his suffering crew mates.

But it was Nami and Usopp's case that worried Sanji. Alot. Nami was barely struggling, and she occasionally let out screams of 'Stop! Don't! Please!', but not as frequently as the others. Usopp had ceased moving completely, and he never moved, his face was the color of chalk white, and only the faint rise and fall of his chest told Sanji that Usopp wasn't dead. Yet.

Sanji shut his eyes tight and tried to force the image of his crew mates out of his mind. It didn't work. Sanji strained against the chains that held him, desperate to try and help his crew mates out.

"They were easy." The voice said, once again to the jellyfish. For a moment, Sanji ceased his struggling, and listened intently. "Every one of them had lost someone they cared for, and so it was easy to trap them in endless nightmares again and again. All the better for you. I'm sorry if they put up a good fight. They took out more than half of your tentacles, right? But no matter. You can always regrow them. And we got all of them in the end, didn't we? That huge wave of yours was a great trick.

There was a hum again, slightly higher than the one before, and the voice began speaking again.

"Yes, it has been a long time since a ship has come. I expect the island has warned almost every single ship that plans to cross this sea. It's foolish people like these who feed you, am I right? But you are hungry. You are devouring their energy a lot faster than you usually do. At this rate, they'll all be gone after today. But why should you care? All you have to do is eat until you're content. It saves me from fighting them too. What trouble. I could lose my life."

"You coward!" Sanji burst out. He couldn't stop himself. He opened his eyes and glared at the figure, who whirled around to face him in surprise.

The figure was wearing a buttoned up red cloak, and he wore a tattered pirate hat that covered most of his face, so Sanji couldn't see the rest of the face apart from the bearded chin and wide mouth.

"What?" The figure whirled back to face the jellyfish. "You!" He roared in anger. "You said you would protect me as long as I gave you victims! But he is awake! He is going to kill us!"

The way the man said his words reminded Sanji of Usopp when he was negative, but instead of the usual negative tone he had gotten used to, the man's words were filled with anger.

The jellyfish glowed as it hummed, and the hum was low and threatening, like a dog growling at a stranger. Though Sanji didn't understand it at all, the man snarled menacingly at the jellyfish.

"Fine!" He snapped. "I'll finish him myself!" He walked over to Sanji, and muttered something, before fumbling with the chains that held Sanji. As the man undid the chains, there was a crunch, as if the man had stepped on something. With a shock, did Sanji finally observe the setting.

On the ground, scattered everywhere, were bones of humans. Bleached white bones, some still with rotting bits of flesh hanging from the limbs, skulls with bits of hair. Sanji caught a whiff of putrid smell, and gagged.

Finally, he felt the chains loosen, and he fell to the floor. As he straightened up, he turned to the man.

"What are you doing to them? And why?" He demanded as he pointed at his struggling crew mates, furious.

The man looked smug, and that only made Sanji want to kick him in the face more.

"I guess that since you're going to die anyway, I guess I'll tell you." The man looked at Sanji with distaste.

The jellyfish hummed again, and the man rolled his eyes.

"It's not going to take long, okay?"

Sanji growled and folded his arms. "Alright." He said. "Talk."

And so the man began his story. "This jellyfish," He pointed at the huge, glowing dome. "Is a nocturnal Water Jelly. It was transformed when some random doctor was crossing this ocean, and accidentally spilt one of his toxic experiments over board. Right on top of a harmless, floating jellyfish. While all of the toxic killed the fish in this sea, and turned the water black, this jellyfish managed to survive by absorbing the toxic, which turned it into this. Because of the results of absorbing the toxic, the jellyfish was turned into a nocturnal, life draining monster."

The jellyfish gave a low, warning hum, the same as the threatening one before. The man ignored it and continued.

"It lives on lives of humans to survive. That's why it captures people. It takes at least four days to drain the human completely, but the jellyfish can only drain the lives when the humans are distracted and not paying attention at all to it, or else it won't work.

"That's where I come in. As you see, I ate the Ganbo Ganbo No Mi*. I can make images of anything you desire. What better than trap people by giving them nightmares of the loved ones they lost? Trap them in nightmares forever, and let the jellyfish feed on their meaningless lives in exchange for my protection." The man started grinning evilly.

Sanji realized, this man wasn't evil. He was pure mad! Completely bonkers! Trading lives of millions of people, just for his own protection! But he didn't even need protection, he was trapped forever in this… cave!

"I'll kill you…" The man said. "By my own hands. It doesn't matter to the jellyfish. One life doesn't matter." He drew out a gleaming cutlass, and brandished it at Sanji.

Sanji lifted his leg, and braced himself.

The man charged at Sanji, screaming a battle cry, which was entwined with the sounds of the jellyfish's low humming.

As the man neared, Sanji leapt towards him and attacked him head on. He bellowed "Menton!" His foot shot towards the man's chin, but the man, in one swift movement, blocked the strike and shoved Sanji's leg backwards. Sanji landed on the ground, and charged in for a shot. He flipped backwards towards the man, and with the last flip, he pushed himself extra hard using his hands and launched towards the man. The man held up his cutlass in defense, but unexpectedly, Sanji flipped over the man and slammed his foot down hard onto the man's shoulder. The man collapsed under Sanji's weight, and scrambled out from under Sanji's foot.

"You're better than I thought." The man wiped at a stream of blood. "May I ask you, why didn't my hallucinations work on you?"

Sanji thought for a moment, his muscles tense, just in case the man was going to hit him while he was distracted. "Because" He said at last. "I don't have any one I really cared for die. My old ship crew mates, before I was stranded on the island, though they adopted me, I didn't really care about them. Not like the crew I have now." Sanji glanced at the struggling forms of his crew nervously, hoping that Usopp wasn't dead yet. "And old geezer Zeff, and the rest of those idiots… They're not dead yet, so no one I actually cared for has died."

"I see." With that last word, the man launched forward, and swiped at Sanji. Sanji barely managed to avoid it. This damn person had the speed and skill of Zoro, but he lacked the killing intent. As the man passed Sanji, Sanji lifted his leg calmly and kicked the man in the face. The man went flying backwards into the cave wall, and slid down onto the ground.

"Now," Sanji said. "Let's finish this." He walked towards the man, and cracked his knuckles. Even though he wasn't going to need them. He did it for a dramatic effect.

* * *

**End of Chapter Ten**

* * *

***Desire Desire Fruit**

**How'd you like it? Good? Bad? Disappointing? Shocking? Horrible? Awesome? Reviews greatly appreciated! Gaush, A'm sau exceted!1!... I never know what '1' means. Does it mean 'I'm so happy, I'm going to say '1' when I finish my sentence?1!' Or something like that? If it's '1', then why can't it be 2? Like, "I'm so happy! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 9,999,999,999!" Then again, maybe it's my lack of intelligence and brain cells...  
**

**-Veratican Justice**


	11. Chapter 11

**And now, I present to you, Chapter Eleven! It's the first time I've ever written a fan fiction all the way to Chapter Eleven, and right now I'm really grateful for the reviews that helped me come so far! So, I hope you really enjoy this chapter, and I wish someone in this world a happy birthday!**

**Commencing: Fan Fiction: Ouroboros: Chapter Eleven  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

"Urgh!" The man hit the ground with a thud. His lips were cracked and bleeding, his limbs bent at weird angles caused by Sanji's vicious kicking, and almost every where on his body was bleeding.

Sanji walked over, and picked up the man by his collar.

"Release them!" He snarled, pointing at his struggling crew mates. "Release them NOW!"

"Never!" The man snarled back, and coughed up blood. Sanji took the man and thrust him into the stone wall with all his strength.

"Release them!" Sanji demanded. The man gasped as his ribs (the ones that weren't broken already) were broke, but shook his head weakly.

"Fine!" Sanji threw the man up into the air, and jumped upwards, and kicked the man into the wall. The man hit the wall, making a huge dent, and slid down to the stone ground. He didn't move.

Slowly, there came sounds that made Sanji more happy than he had ever been. Sounds of muttering, confused voices that came from the figures strapped to the pillars.

"Oi!" Came Luffy's voice, and Sanji turned to face his captain, his heart bursting with relief. While the others were still looking around confused, Luffy had already spotted Sanji. "Sanji! Why are we here?"

"I'll explain that, Luffy." Sanji said with a smile.

"What's going on?" Nami said in a shaky voice. Usopp groaned. "I don't know, but I know that I nearly died…."

"Reeeally?" Chopper stared Usopp in amazement.

"Yes, but then my warrior skills saved me!" Usopp said proudly.

Only this time, did Sanji decide to not be modest. "Actually Usopp," Sanji interfered. "You didn't save yourself. I did." He laughed at Usopp's pout, seeing that Usopp was clearly annoyed that his lie had been proved wrong. But Usopp didn't retort with a 'smarty pants' comment like he usually did in these sort of cases.

"Naaaami-swan!" Sanji noodle danced towards Nami. "I've missed youuuu!" Nami smiled at his movements that were more crazier than before. "Allow me to untie you from those dreaded knots." Sanji said.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun." Nami said.

"Sanji-san! Watch out!" Brooke warned, struggling to slip out of the chains.

"Huh?" Sanji turned. A black tentacle shot towards him, and slammed him into the wall.

Cries from his crew mates echoed in his ears as he stood up.

"Damn it!" He muttered. "I forgot about the shitty jellyfish."

The jellyfish hummed for a moment, and surprisingly, Sanji found himself understanding the jellyfish.

Wel,l you shouldn't have. The jellyfish said in a way that reminded Sanji of Zoro.

"Well, you should have left us alone!" Sanji found himself blurting out the answer.

What, and lose my precious food? The jellyfish sneered and hummed at the same time.

"Now I'm going to have to beat you up!" Sanji yelled.

"The heck are you talking about, Ero-Cook?" Zoro demanded as Sanji whipped out a cigarette. In all the action and confusion, Sanji had forgotten about the cigarettes, and now was in desperate need of one.

"You wouldn't understand, Marimo." Sanji retorted. "Check that, you never understand ANYTHING due to the lack of brain cells you have!"

Robin giggled under her breath, and Sanji knew that she found his insult funny, though she almost never did.

"Screw this! Loosen these chains, you damn cook!" Zoro roared.

"Who, me?" Sanji looked at Zoro with mock amazement. "I thought you were strong enough to get out of the chains, Marimo!"

"Shut up!"

Sanji sighed. "I am so disappointed in you, Marimo."

"SHUT UP!"

Sanji laughed and turned to face the jellyfish. His eyes widened.

"Whoa!" Sanji jumped into the air and avoided a pair of tentacles that shot towards him.

"Serves you right." Zoro snickered.

"Quiet, you little weak Marimo!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

Sanji ran towards the jellyfish, heating up his leg as he ran. He jumped, spun in the air, and kicked out at the jellyfish's dome like body. A wall of tentacles rose up to meet him.

"Diable Jambe!" Sanji kicked at the tentacles, and they evaporated. He leaped back before they could catch him.

"Go Sanji, Go!" Luffy cheered, oblivious to the fact that Sanji most likely would die if he was caught by the tentacles. "Go Sanji, GO!"

"Shut up, Luffy!" Sanji yelled. But that just made Luffy cheer harder.

Sanji sighed as he flipped backwards, away from the tentacles. "Just how many tentacles do you have?" He panted.

A lot. The jellyfish hummed. So many that you can't beat me.

Sanji knew it was right. During the battle, they must've took out over a hundred tentacles, yet this jellyfish still had more to spare. He couldn't manage to beat the jellyfish alone. And for that, he needed his crew mates.

"I wonder…" Sanji mused aloud. "If your tentacles are faster, or my leg."

Huh? The jellyfish hummed.

Sanji turned and slammed his foot right at the nearest pillar with great force. Unsurprisingly, the pillar crumbled, and the crew mate tied to the pillar stood up and took off the chains.

"Yay! Now I can fight too!" Luffy said happily as he cracked his knuckles.

"Luffy," Sanji said. "Stall the shitty jellyfish while I free the others."

"Okay!" Luffy grinned, and bent down, and placed his fist on the ground. The moment his fist touched the ground, Luffy's cheery expression faded into one of pure determination.

"Gear Second!"

As Luffy stalled the jellyfish, Sanji raced across the pillars, shattering every single one with a well aimed kick.

"Thank you, Sanji-san." Robin said as she brushed the dust of marble of her, and Sanji's heart did a little dance when he heard it.

When he came to Zoro, he stopped and looked at Zoro. "Should I?" Sanji mused.

"Oh, no…" Zoro snarled. "Don't. You. Frickin'. Dare."

"Should I?" Sanji mused on.

"Sanji-kun, it's best if you let Zoro go. We need him." Nami said as she readied her climatac.

"Fine. Whatever you say, Nami-swan." Sanji said, and shattered Zoro's marble pillar.

Idiot! The jellyfish screeched. The underwater cave will collapse in an amount of time without the pillars to support it!

The crew (apart from Sanji) stared at the jelly fish in amazement. Luffy even stopped hammering it to stare at the jellyfish.

"It… talked!" Franky stared at the jellyfish. "It talked!" He repeated.

"Coooool!" Luffy's eyes sparkled. "Talking Mystery Jellyfish!"

"Luffy, this is not the time to get distracted!" Zoro yelled, and unsheathed his _katana._

"I agree with Zoro-san." Robin crossed her arms.

"Yohohoho!" Brooke laughed, and unsheathed his cane sword, or whatever (Sanji still hadn't figure out what to call it).

"Fine." Luffy pouted, then cracked his knuckles. "We just have to beat the mystery talking elephant jellyfish, right?"

Sanji wondered why he had added the word 'elephant'.

They charged.

A wave of tentacles rose up to meet them, but Luffy, Zoro and Sanji brought it down before it could inflict any harm on the Straw Hats. Robin swept aside tentacles that tried to attack them from the side, and Nami electrocuted the rest of the tentacles, saying happily "Water conducts electricity!" Brooke was _yohoho_ing madly, bringing down any tentacles that opposed him. Franky and Usopp were back to back, firing at tentacles that tried to come near them. Chopper was leaping from side to side, dodging any tentacles, and when the tentacles showed an opening, Chopper would blast the tentacles away with a well aimed punch. Luffy, Zoro and Sanji took on the jellyfish while the others stalled the attacking tentacles. Sanji flipped into the air, and bellowed "Diable Jambe: Collier Strike!" And hurtled down towards the jellyfish's body, his foot burning. A tentacle rose up to intercept him, but only evaporated when Sanji's foot came in contact with it. Sanji shot down towards the jellyfish, his foot still burning. Suddenly, tentacles shot towards him, and unable to change direction, Sanji was absorbed in it. A rubbery arm shot towards Sanji, grabbed him and yanked him back to the ground. Luffy's arm snapped back to place.

"You okay, Sanji?" He asked.

"Yeah," Sanji replied. "Just got caught off guard."

"I thought you'd be stronger than that, Ero-cook." Zoro smirked.

Sanji scowled. "Shut up, Marimo!"

Zoro grunted and charged at the tentacles, about to release a full power '**Kokujo: O Tatsumaki**'. Luffy followed, smoke rising from his body, his arm drawn back, ready to punch. Sanji charged at the tentacles.

"Kokujo..."

"Gomu Gomu No..."

"Diable Jambe..."

"O Tatsumaki!"

"Red Hawk!"

"Poêle à Frire: Spectre!"

The jellyfish roared in anger as angry red marks and slashes appeared on it's body, made by the Monster Trio's attacks. It seemed that the jellyfish's body was the only part of the jellyfish that was not made out of water. Sanji sensed that the tentacles, after the attacks on the jelly fishes body, were moving slower, and didn't have as much accuracy like before. He grinned in satsification. The jellyfish was wounded. If they could keep it up, the jellyfish would die in no time!

The cave rumbled, and bits of rock fell down from the ceiling, landing on the ground with a huge thud, and making all the Straw Hats jump.

"We better end this quick, Luffy." Sanji said, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and puffing out a cloud of smoke.

"Okay." Luffy said, and steam started rising from his body again.

And the Monster Trio charged, determined to kill the jellyfish.

Sanji made himself think, for the second time, about his staying at Kammabakka Kingdom and Absalom peeking at Nami. He felt the anger sear through his body, filling him with deadly anger. "Hell Memories!"

Zoro charged at the jellyfish from the side. "Santoryu Ogi: Rokudo no Tsuji!" He bellowed.

Luffy leapt into the air, the fist that he had inflated stretched back. "Gear Third!" He roared.

And together, the Monster Trio struck the jellyfish. It screeched and roared, filling Sanji's ears with an unnatural, blood-curdling shriek. Sanji cupped his hands over his ears as the jellyfish screamed. All around him, the tentacles were dropping, lifeless, onto the hard ground. Finally, after screaming it's heart out, the jellyfish sunk. It sank until the rippling black waves submerged it, and the tentacles were dragged into the churning ocean. Sanji stared at the place where the jellyfish had just been.

"We.. won." He stammered.

"That was easy." Zoro grunted, and sheathed his swords.

"Aw..." Luffy moaned. "The jellyfish died... He can't be part of our crew anymore..."

Sanji walked over to Luffy and smacked him. "You idiot!" He roared. "The jellyfish would have killed us!"

"You guys won!" Usopp and the rest of the crew ran towards them. "We won!"

Sanji glanced up at the trembling ceiling, and looked back at the partying Straw Hats. "And now," He said. "We're dead."

The ceiling came crashing down on them.

* * *

**End of Chapter Eleven  
**

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! :D :D :D :D :D So, the battle has finally ended, and now the ceiling crashed down on top of the Straw Hats. :p The story's not going to be over so quick, so it's okay! Did you like it? Or did you dislike it? Was it good for your opinion, or bad? Reviews greatly appreciated! Miaow!  
**

**-Veratican Justice  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Happily for those of you who enjoy this fan fiction, I have NOT decided to end this fanfiction! YAY! I've now continued it with a following plot, and I believe that the story won't end until the 20th chapter or something. :D You may have found out, as you read it, I've changed the story line a bit. No more dolphins... :( Anyways, enjoy the newly improved Ouroboros, Chapter 12!  
**

**Commencing: Fan Fiction: Ouroboros: Chapter Twelve  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

"Damnit!" Sanji rushed over to the others. "Stay together, back to back!" He commanded, then shattered the first rock that came crashing down. Seawater started gushing into the cavern, and the other Straw Hats steadied themselves as the cave trembled violently.

"Looks like that goddamn jellyfish wasn't lying." Zoro shook off a trembling Usopp's hand as he sliced the boulders before they could crush any of the crew. "Those pillars really did hold this cave up! If it weren't for you goddamn Ero-cook, this would've never happened!"

"Shut up!" Sanji retorted as he dodged a rock the size of his head. "If it weren't for me, then you would've all died!"

The water was already at their knees, and Sanji knew that there was still more water to come.

"Ugh..." Luffy stared at the water as it rose up to his knees. His eyes rolled up into his head as the water nullified his strength, and his rubber head dropped down. He staggered and collapsed.

"Luffy!" Sanji lunged towards the young boy and snagged him by his shirt before the rushing, black water could sweep him away. "Damn! Our troubles are piling up!" He slung the motionless boy over his shoulder and resumed to shattering the rocks.

"Oi!" Zoro yelled as he caught Robin, who hung limp in his arms, her skirt already drenched with water. "Ero-cook! Whaddaya say we swim?"

"Don't touch Robin-chwan!" Sanji kicked at Zoro who dodged it and muttered curse words under his breath. "Don't let your grimy, unhygienic hands touch beautiful Robin-chwan!"

"Fine!" Zoro yelled and passed Robin over to Sanji, who carried her delicately in his arms like he was carrying an antique, priceless artifact. He stared at her sleeping face, and it was like living one of his absurd dreams. Him, carrying Robin in his arms, and she was relying on him. She needed him. _Oh, god... not now... _Sanji thought as he felt blood threaten to burst out of his nose. He inhaled hard, and some of the blood shot up and into his head. Sanji coughed and coughed and coughed, making sure that none of his coughs were directed at Robin. He staggered as he waited for the disgusting feeling to fade, and secured Luffy to his body, using the unconscious boy's arms to tie a knot around his shoulders.

"Nami-swan!" He yelled.

"Yes, Sanji-kun?" Nami said, shielding her face as a huge boulder fell into the water, spraying black sea water everywhere.

"I'm sorry, but this is the most I can take!" Sanji apologized, nodding with his head at Robin and Luffy.

"It's alright, Sanji-kun!" Nami said, and pointed at Franky. "Franky's carrying me!"

"Oi!" Sanji glared at Franky, who looked at Nami in astonishment. "You better not get Nami-swan hurt!"

"I never agreed to that!" Franky protested. "It's totally not a SUPER idea!"

Nami glared at him. "If you don't, then I'll increase your debt!"

Franky mumbled something about his debt already having 100,000 beli and grumbled. "Fine."

"I've got Brooke and Chopper!" Zoro called. "Usopp, you're fine swimming by yourself, right?"

"WHAT?!" Usopp stared at Zoro like he had sprouted wings. "B-but... B-but ... but... but...I can't swim!"

"Nonsense!" Nami shrugged Usopp's whimpering off. "Of course you can swim! Sanji-kun, ready?"

"Right behind you, Nami-swan!"

"Zoro, ready?"

"Yeah..."

Sanji took a deep breath, and felt Usopp latch onto his arm. "Hold your breath." He muttered.

"Huh?" Usopp stared at Sanji.

Sanji felt a smile on his face. "Seeing how you hate swimming, I guess I'll help you."

"Th-thanks, Sanji!" Usopp said.

By now, the water was already at their necks. Sanji took a look at his sodden suit, and grumbled. "Geez, now my best suit's ruined!"

"Dive!" Came Nami's command, and they plunged down into the black water.

* * *

Sanji kicked at the water, propelling himself forward, towards the huge pool of water which the jellyfish had floated on. He looked back, and saw Zoro and Franky following close behind. He glanced to see how Usopp was doing, and to his relief, Usopp was kicking alongside him, fiddling with his belt of seeds at the same time.

When they reached the pool, Sanji propelled himself downwards, and slipped into the pool. The others joined him, and Sanji looked around. It was a lot bigger than he thought. Suddenly, something hard clunked against his head, and he ceased kicking for a moment, winded. He looked around angrily for the person who had hit him, and realized that Zoro had thrown a rock at him.

Zoro, once he had got Sanji's attention, pointed at the bottom of the pool. Sanji tilted his head in puzzlement. Zoro rolled his eyes and swam over, careful not to drop Brooke or Chopper. Much to the dislike of Sanji, Zoro grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the bottom of the rock pool.

When Sanji was at the bottom of the pool, he got what Zoro had tried to tell him. Instead of the holeless floor at the bottom of a pool or any sort, there was a huge gaping hole in the middle of the pool. Sanji got it. The hole, seeing as he could see endless darkness in the hole, had to be a tunnel, and a tunnel had to lead somewhere. Sanji nodded at Zoro, and together they dived into the hole, followed by Franky.

The hole turned out to be tunnel, and an endless one at that. No matter how far they swam, the tunnel seemed interminable. Sanji cursed. His lungs were burning like they were alight with flame, and seeing as how the others were, he guessed that they were having the same trouble as he did. Suddenly, his left hand skimmed across a soft, jelly-like substance. Sanji was unsure of what it was at first, so he kicked it a few times and even went as far as to poke it. The jelly-like substance twitched, causing him to swim back a few feet in alarm. Suddenly, something huge wrapped itself around his waist and squeezed.

Sanji gasped and choked on water as the precious air he had in his lungs all came rushing out. Usopp swam towards him, slingshot ready to fire, but Sanji waved him away, his hand cupped over his mouth to prevent anymore air from escaping. He pointed at Usopp, who was the only Straw Hat who had noticed Sanji's trouble and pointed at Zoro and Franky. Usopp nodded and started swimming towards them, in order to inform them that Sanji had been attacked.

Sanji kicked at the jelly-like substance, but it just drew away from him and the thing around his body squeezed harder. Sanji was considering using Diable Jambe, when a thought hit him. God, if it actually survived...

A low hum confirmed his suspicions and he heard the low, taunting voice of the jellyfish as it hissed the words that Sanji dreaded.

"Miss me?"

* * *

**End of Chapter Twelve**

* * *

**Did you like it? For people who already read this before I updated it, did you like the new plot? If not, please comment and help me with suggestions! Reviews greatly appreciated.  
**

**-Veratican Justice  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**:PPPP Here's chapter thirteen! There's a lot more action in this chapter! :DDD And part of the story is told from Zoro's view, but I'm not going to say why! Enjoy!**_  
_

**Commencing: Fan Fiction: Ouroboros: Chapter Thirteen  
**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**_  
_

_You're still alive! Sanji thought as he kicked rapidly at the jellyfish's body. The jellyfish merely swatted his legs away and tightened its grip around his waist._

_Yes, I'm still alive. _It hummed, slamming Sanji against the tunnel wall. Sanji coughed up blood as his head came in impact with the hard stonewall, and he slumped down, winded from the impact.

_Did you really think that those puny attacks could kill me? _The jellyfish hummed angrily and squeezed harder. He cupped his hand over his mouth to prevent any more air escaping, but to no avail.

The remaining air in Sanji's lungs was squeezed out, and Sanji gasped involuntarily. He got a mouthful of seawater, which he quickly spat back out, his lungs burning. He glanced downwards and realized that Luffy and Robin were lying on the floor, unmoving. He cursed himself. He must've dropped them without noticing. He kicked at the jellyfish again, but it was avoided easily.

_By the way you screamed and sunk back into the water, it's hard not to think that. _Sanji managed to think. The world zoomed in and out of focus, and his kicks weakened. Sanji struggled in the jellyfish's grip, but it didn't budge. He was slammed into a wall again, and the jellyfish hummed its laughter.

_That man might be dead, but I still have many ways to feed myself. _ The jellyfish vibrated. _As soon as you get knocked out, I'll be able to feed. _

_Damn it! _Sanji thought furiously. In his head he ran over his options. He could use Diable Jambe, but the water would obviously extinguish it, and kicking at the jellyfish without any power ups was a failure (He had already tried that). To top it off, it was only a matter of minutes before he passed out from lack of air. His only hope was that Usopp warned Zoro and Franky in time, and they returned to save him.

Suddenly, he felt something sharp jab him, rip through his clothes and enter his flesh. At first, he felt nothing, but then it began. The numbness. It started from his toes, then worked its way upwards until his entire body apart from his head had lost feeling. He tried to move his arms, but it didn't even budge. The world swirled in his mind, and for a moment there the jellyfish wasn't the one attacking him. Don Krieg was. Sanji blinked and shook his head. Don Krieg was gone, and the jellyfish was back.

_The hell'd you do to me? _Sanji demanded.

_Isn't it obvious? _The jellyfish said. _I've injected poison into your body, and now you're hallucinating._

_ Hallucinating, huh? _Sanji thought as the distorted world spun around him.

_I injected poison into your body to make it easier for me to knock you out. _The jellyfish complained. _I'm goddamn hungry now, so hurry up and knock yourself out. You'll be doing me a favor._

_What kind of favor is that? _Sanji retorted, then let loose a scream of pain that was muffled by water as the jellyfish slammed him into the ground.

He hit the floor painfully, the force of the impact forming a huge crater on the floor, and to his protest, Sanji felt his strength ebb away, and his eyelids became heavy. Then everything went black, and he slumped downwards.

_Thanks for the favor. _The jellyfish hummed as it lifted him from the crater. It laughed as it observed the unconscious cook's face, and squeezed the blond man just to make sure. Then it began sucking the life out of him.

* * *

Zoro hurtled through the water, careful not to drop Brooke and Chopper, towards the jellyfish. Franky and Usopp, both of their weapons clutched in their hands, followed him. Nami, perched on Franky's back, was twirling her Sorcery Climatact, though she was warned not to use Thunderbolt Tempo or she would electrocute them to death. Zoro unsheathed his swords, and placed Wado Ichimonji into his mouth before any water could rush in.

As he neared, he could see that the jellyfish was pulsing, and bright light shone from its body. From one of its tentacles hung the lifeless form of the blonde cook, and on the floor of the passageway lay Robin and Luffy.

Zoro pointed at Usopp, who snapped to attention, and pointed at the motionless forms of Robin and Luffy. He pointed at himself and Franky, then at jellyfish. Usopp nodded then kicked, propelling himself towards Robin and Luffy. Zoro swam towards the jellyfish, brandishing his swords. In one, mighty roar, he sliced at the jellyfish's tentacles, slicing them off.

The jellyfish roared in anger as the tentacle holding Sanji captive was amputated, and Franky swam over to catch the unconscious cook as he was released.

Zoro swam towards the jellyfish's body, his swords ready. _Go and fucking die! _He thought as he positioned his arms. _Santouryu Ogi: Rokudo no Tsuji! _

The jellyfish bellowed as one of its tentacles was cut equally into six pieces, and Zoro darted through the forest of tentacles towards the body.

Just as he had reached the body of the jellyfish, a tentacle shot towards him and slammed Zoro into the wall. Zoro cursed as some of his air rushed out of his body, and resumed his course, slicing up any tentacles in his way.

_I'm not going to let you! _Screeched the jellyfish as Zoro moved in for the kill. A tentacle hurtled through the water towards him and wrapped around his waist, just as it had done to Sanji.

The moment the tendril of water curled around Zoro, a huge, flaring missile shot at it, and the jellyfish roared as it withdrew. Zoro kicked and swam backwards quickly, facing the jellyfish. He slammed into a wall.

Zoro groaned and clutched his head, where a huge bump was already forming. He waited for the pain to past, then he charged at the jellyfish again. Franky was swimming behind him, Sanji and Nami sitting on top of his huge, robotic body. Nami was tending to Sanji's wounds while blowing the tentacles that reached for her away with her gust sword. As being in water, what came out of the Climatact was not air, but streams of water that shot towards the jellyfish. She stopped blowing away the tentacles and swung her Climatact around, gusts of air pouring out of it. With a swing of her Climatact, they formed into bubbles, and floated over to Zoro and Franky.

Zoro touched the air bubble cautiously, not sure whether it was a tool or bomb. Nami grabbed one of the bubbles and placed it over her head. The bubble fitted her head perfectly, and she took a deep gulp of air. Zoro, desperately in need of air, quickly slammed the bubble on to his head.

Zoro inhaled deeply, relieved that he no longer had to hold his breath. He grinned. Now he could fight more seriously, without having to fear that the jellyfish might strangle him to death. And he could speak too.

"Franky!" He yelled, dodging a tentacle.

"Yeah, Zoro?" Franky yelled back, blasting away at the jellyfish. It bellowed as Franky's missiles pierced its body, exploding when coming in contact. When the smoke cleared, the jellyfish's body was full of holes, but it didn't fall. Instead, it renewed its assault, its attacks fueled by anger. But just like the last time they fought it, the jellyfish's strength was weakening, and with its anger, its aim was off and the tentacles overshot.

"Let's finish this!" Zoro yelled, and hurtled towards the jellyfish.

"Super!" Franky shouted, and readied his arm. "_Franky Radical_…"

Zoro readied his swords. "_Ul-Tora…." _

_ "Beam!"_

_ "Gari!"_

Their attacks hit the jellyfish, and it growled, half of its body burned by Franky's beam and the other half sliced up badly.

_Damn you! _The jellyfish roared, swimming away into one of the tunnels. _I'll have my revenge on you, I will!_ It kept on going, until the shadows concealed it from sight.

Nami rolled her eyes. "That is such a cliché sentence." She and Usopp swam up to meet them. Usopp was wearing an air bubble, and he carried Luffy on his back. Nami was carrying Robin, and she swam over to Franky and placed Robin delicately on his back. Then she climbed on his back.

"What do we do now?" Usopp asked, adjusting Luffy's position so that the unconscious captain didn't fall off.

"I guess we keep going forward." Nami said, and Franky turned around and started paddling back where they had come from. Zoro sheathed his swords and followed, swimming more easily now that he could breathe.

"Nami," Usopp asked.

"Hmm?" Nami glanced back.

"If you could do this all along, then how come you didn't do it while we were on Fishman Island?" Usopp pointed at the bubble.

Nami shrugged. "Didn't feel like it."

"WHAT?!"

They continued on, Usopp blabbering like an idiot at Nami about how they could've died, and how 'because she didn't feel like it' had nearly cost them their lives, and was finally silenced when Nami leaned towards Usopp and smacked him over the head. They continued on in silence.

It was distant at first, but Zoro still heard. A rushing sound, similar to the wind that sometimes buffeted the Thousand Sunny during storms. It was gradually getting stronger, and soon Zoro noticed that the water around him was rushing forward, propelling him and the others forwards faster. He still hadn't reacted to it, until he heard Nami screaming.

"Currents!"

Then they were hit by a full current blast.

The currents propelled Zoro forward before he could even blink. He fought it, digging his feet into the cave's floor and resisting it. While resisting, the water currents swept his bubble off his head before he had anytime to inhale.

"Don't resist! You'll drown!" Nami screamed as she was pushed off of Franky's back. She tumbled into the water, and the currents swept her forward. After a while she had disappeared, far ahead of them.

Zoro, hearing Nami's words even though the water muffled them, stopped resisting, and he was immediately carried by the currents, and into the darkness of the tunnel, unlit by Franky's nipple lights. Zoro reached over his shoulder and snagged Brooke and Chopper by their clothes and held on tight to prevent them

Suddenly, Zoro saw bright light ahead. It was so bright that he had to squint. Soon, he was swept out of the tunnel, and bright light flooded his vision. He blinked twice, and his vision returned.

He was standing in a clearing, half submerged in water. Above him was a huge opening, from where bright sunlight shone down, and the rocky walls were towering over him. Ahead of him, built against the walls was a huge platform, framed by jagged rocks. Behind the platform and in the wall, were several tunnels leading to who knows. Zoro turned around to look, and realized that he had come out from another tunnel opposite the platform. God, there was a lot of tunnels here.

"Oi! Zoro!" Came a voice from the platform. Nami was sitting on one of the jagged rocks, waving at him.

"Huh?" Zoro waded across towards her. "Why are we here?"

Nami shrugged. "Don't know. I'm guessing that the tunnel that was under the jellyfish's pool was actually the entrance to an underwater labyrinth. The exit we found led to this, and because that weird guy was able to reach the underwater cave, I guess that this labyrinth has different exits."

Zoro cocked his head. "Say what?" He reached the rocks and set off Brooke and Chopper. They lay on the rocks, and Zoro gave each of them a hard punch to wake them up.

Chopper coughed, and spat out water. His eyes flickered open and he sat up and looked around "Huh? Why are we here?"

"Long story, Chopper." Zoro replied as he watched Franky and Usopp wash out of the tunnels.

Chopper's eyes widened as he spotted Luffy and Robin and Sanji, carried by Franky. "Oh, no! Luffy probably drank to much water again!"

It was true. The captain's rubber stomach was swollen to a humongous size, and with the slightest of sways, Zoro could hear the sloshing of water. Franky, followed by Usopp, waded across the water towards them and set the unconscious crew on the platform. Chopper hurried over to Luffy and started pumping Luffy's chest, determined to get the water out of Luffy.

"Yohohoho!" Brooke sat up. "That was a nice nap!" He spotted Robin lying on the ground. "Ah, beautiful Robin-chwan! Perhaps I may just steal a peek of her" He was cut off as Nami sent him flying into the water again with a swift kick. "Yohohoho!" Splash.

Zoro rolled his eyes and dived back into the water. He grabbed Brooke and hauled him out, before clambering out of the water. As he sat on the platform, twisting the water out of his clothes, he noticed something.

A huge picture of an emerald green snake, created on the platform using mosaic. Squiggly shapes that Zoro couldn't understand were carved in the space below the picture. It was a weird picture, actually. The snake was curled into a circle, and was eating its own tail like it was a snake cannibal or something. Its eyes seemed to be looking at Zoro, and the way it smiled as it bit its tail; it was like it knew something that Zoro didn't. Zoro cringed and looked away.

"This…" Robin sat up and looked at the mosaic picture. She studied the shapes underneath the snake.

Nami glanced at Robin, drying out her hair. "What is it, Robin?"

Robin shook her head, puzzled. "I'm not sure what this means, but these are words from a Poneglyph…"

Nami cocked her head. "So…."

Robin looked at the snake, placing her hand on its body. "It's says that this is the real Serpent's Circle. This is the real _Ouroboros."_

* * *

**End of Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

**:P I decided to enter Ouroboros in too! It's one of my favorite words! Ouroboros Ouroboros. I can't stop saying it! It's so fun to say! Ouroboros Ouroboros! Reviews greatly appreciated! Ouroboros**_  
_

**-Veratican Justice  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the long delay! I kept on forgetting to update... T.T Oh well. Enjoy!**

**Commencing: Fan Fiction: Ouroboros: Chapter Fourteen  
**

* * *

**Chapter** **Fourteen**

Zoro blinked. "The heck's an Ouroboros?"

Luffy, his belly back to normal sat up and rolled his eyes. "Duh, Zoro. An Ouroboros is an Ouroboros. Even I knew that."

"Whatever." Zoro prodded the unconscious Sanji with a rock he found lying on the ground. He glanced around, and his gaze settled on Usopp. "Hey, Usopp. Do you have a permanent marker or something?"

"No." Usopp said, confused. "Why?"

"Damn it." Zoro grunted.

"Luffy, can you stretch up there?" Nami pointed at the pit opening, from where bright morning light was flooding in from.

"No. It's too far." Luffy shook his head.

"Aww..." Nami sighed.

"An Ouroboros," Robin said, unbothered by the interruption and the lack of interest from Zoro. "Is a never ending snake, and it has earned its name as because it bites it's own tail, thus forming a never ending circle."

"Just like the time when we went round and round on the black sea." Franky chimed in.

"Yes, Franky-san." Robin said. "It was like we were riding on an Ouroboros."

"Really?" Nami asked quizzically. "How come I wasn't informed?"

"You were gone, Nami." Luffy said bluntly. "The talking elephant jellyfish took you away and then Robin said that we were going round and round."

"It wasn't an elephant jellyfish, Luffy." Usopp said.

"Lion dumpling jellyfish, then." Luffy said curtly.

"We should try searching the tunnels for an exit." Nami suggested.

Robin nodded. "Very well."

Sanji mumbled some unintelligible words, and Zoro smirked.

"That's Ero-Cook speaking his native language."

Usopp laughed.

* * *

Zoro mumbled something about _why he had to come along; he could've gotten some sleep if he didn't come,_ _after all, he was the one who did most of the fighting, _as he dragged the unconscious Sanji behind him. He made sure that the blonde cook got a mouthful of dirt with every step he took.

"Zoro! Don't drag Sanji-kun around like that!" Nami scolded as she took the lead. Her torch held high, she marched onwards, followed by Zoro and Robin.

"But it's not doing him any harm, right?" Zoro retorted, and to prove his point he slammed Sanji against a tunnel wall. Sanji just twitched, but didn't move. "See?"

Nami sighed, and shone the light of the torch around the tunnel. It had been a few hours since they had been separated into groups to explore the tunnels. Robin had sprouted a clone to go with each group in order to act as messengers.

"Hey, Robin. How are the others doing?" Nami asked, kicking Zoro in the head as he tried to shove a huge piece of rock down Sanji's throat.

"Overall, no progress." Robin said. "Though Luffy-san, Usopp-san and Franky-san are having a competition to see who can stand the most hits. Luffy-san's winning so far."

Nami sighed. "Those idiots. What about Chopper and Brooke?"

Robin closed her eyes and paused, before opening them again. "They're freaking out by the sight of a skeleton."

Zoro blinked. "But isn't Brooke a skeleton himself?"

"Yes, indeed, Zoro-san." Robin said. "Brooke-san is trying to greet the skeleton."

Nami shook her head in exasperation. "Forget I asked. Why is that the entire crew, minus Robin and I, are all idiots?"

"Hey!" Zoro interrupted. "I'm not an idiot!"

"Yes you are, so shut up." Nami replied, showing her fist to Zoro. Zoro mumbled, and rubbed the huge bump that Nami had formed with her kick.

They continued on in silence, Nami stepping on an occasional human bone and squeaking in terror.

Suddenly, they heard a huge whoop coming from the wall. "I WON!"

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Luffy, that goddamn idiot. He'll destroy the entire cave in his happiness." As soon as the words left his mouth, the tunnel started rumbling, echoing with Luffy's happy yells. Zoro's eyes widened as the first boulder came crashing down. "I was only joking!"

"Run!" Nami shrieked, and they bolted, dodging around rocks that were falling and slipping through the gaps between giant boulders.

"Luffy! DAMN YOU!" Zoro yelled at the wall as he sliced two boulders in half at the same time.

"It's not my fault!" Luffy's voice, clearer this time because of the walls collapsing, whined.

"Shut up, Luffy!" Usopp cursed. "We warned you not to get overexcited!"

Franky groaned. Zoro guessed he must've been the victim of most of Luffy's punches. "That game was NOT super at all!"

Nami screamed and shrieked. "SPIDER WEEEBBB!" She clawed at her face, which was covered in a silvery, silky spider web.

"Nami-san, calm yourself!" Robin said and crossed her arms. "Mille Fleur: Gigantesque Mano!" Huge hands sprouted from the ground, shielding away the rocks long enough for them cross safely. Robin winced as the rocks crashed onto her hands, and managed to walk across the safe zone her hands made, shakily. The moment she crossed, the hands disappeared in a puff of petals, and she followed Zoro and Nami forwards, her hands bruised and battered.

Zoro glanced ahead. A bright light was shining ahead, getting bigger with every step he took. The exit!

"Faster!" He yelled, dodging a rock. He sped ahead, leaving Robin and Nami behind.

"Idiot!" Nami roared, and charged after him.

Robin giggled and followed.

Zoro burst into the clearing, his eyes taking time to adjust to the bright clearing. When they adjusted, he blinked a few times and looked around. _Impossible. _He thought, taking in the scenery. He looked at the platform floor, studying the mosaic pattern on it.

_ He was at the exact same place before they entered the tunnels. _

"What's going on?" Nami ran out of the exit, followed by Robin. The tunnel they had come out of rumbled, then collapsed into a heap of rubble. She stared at the platform. "What? Isn't this where we just were?"

"Exactly." Robin said. "This is the real Ouroboros. We are walking on one."

Zoro shook his head to clear it. "Can you stop all this talk about Ouroboros? It's annoying like heck."

"SHADDUP!" Nami smacked him and he went flying. "It's rude to speak like that!"

Robin smiled. "It's fine, Nami-san. I was just commenting."

The platform rumbled again and Nami shrieked as the rest of the Straw Hats charged into the clearing, the tunnels from where they came from crumbling until heaps of rubble lay where the tunnels had been.

"Wheee!" Luffy cried, waving his arms in the air. "That was funnn!"

"Luffy, you nearly killed us!" Usopp screeched.

"That was not SUPER!" Franky groaned, clutching a huge bump on his head that Luffy's fist had (probably) made.

"Yohohoho!" Brooke's laugh rattled his bones. "That was one scary trip! It sent shivers down my spine! Skull Joke! Yohohohoho!"

"What happened?" Chopper stuttered, glancing at the heaps of rubble that used to be the tunnels.

"Luffy destroyed the tunnels." Zoro mumbled as he waded back to shore. "And possibly our only way to escape."

"WHAT?!" Usopp and Chopper screeched in unison. "LUUUFFFY!" They chased the confused captain around the platform, desperate to catch him and give him a beating.

"I didn't know!" Luffy protested innocently as he ran from the angry duo, his rubber arms trailing behind him, flapping uselessly in the air.

Nami shook her head. "What now? We're stuck here, and the walls are too steep to climb."

Zoro climbed out of the water and sat down on the platform, drying his shirt. "Che." He said.

"Don't 'che' me!" Nami screamed. "Don't 'che' me!"

"Nami-san, please calm down!" Robin said. "It won't do us any good arguing!"

"You're right, Robin." Nami sighed. "I'm just so stressed. It's been at least five days since we've entered the Serpent's Circle, and we haven't even reached Tamton Island!"

"Any idea how to get us out, Navigator-sis?" Franky asked, dodging a charging Usopp as he ran towards Luffy.

"Maybe." Nami walked over to the edge of the platform, and bent down. She dipped her hand into the water and paused for a moment. "Yeah. If I'm correct, the Serpent's Circle has really strong water currents, caused probably by the ever-moving tentacles of the jellyfish. That would explain why we went around in a circle without knowing it, too. And the propelling movements by the jellyfish when it ran away caused currents that swept us here. And so, I'm thinkin-Kyaaa!" She screamed as Usopp pushed her into the water.

"Sorry." He said meekly as the rest of the Straw Hats stared at him. "I couldn't resist."

"Usopp-bro!" Franky complained. "She was in the middle of explaining something Super!"

It was only a little while before Nami resurfaced again. Instead of resurfacing from the spot where she had entered the water, she turned up a few feet away. "This is bad." She gasped as Robin helped her onto the platform. "This is very _very_ bad."

"What is it, Nami-san?" Robin asked.

"Huge currents." Nami panted. "Spinning around and around. There's going to be a" She was interrupted yet again as the entire platform started shuddering, and the black water started swirling more rapidly than before. Everyone was thrown off their feet, as the platform, caught by the currents, started moving along in a circle rapidly. The platform moved faster and faster, until they were spinning rapidly towards the middle.

Zoro knew what it was even before Nami started screaming.

"WHIRLPOOL!"

* * *

**End of Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

**:P Did you like it? I'm sorry if you didn't. Reviews greatly appreciated!**

**-Veratican Justice  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the delay! I've been a bit lazy these few days... -.- Soorrry... Enjoy!**

**Commencing: Fan Fiction: Ouroboros: Chapter 15  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Sanji groaned as he opened his eyes. "Huh? Where the hell am I?" He glanced around, still drowsy. His head hurt like shit. "Wut?" He mumbled as he saw the swirling black water, and heard the whooshing of waves and the screams of his crewmates.

"Sanji-san, if you wouldn't mind, I would like some help!" Robin's voice came, and Sanji snapped out of his trance.

"At your service, Robin-chwan!" Sanji looked around for his heavenly angel. Only then did he realize that he was latched onto a ledge on a rock wall, a chain of arms wrapped around his waist, securing him. "Robin-chwan!" Sanji glanced up and saw Robin just hanging from a ledge above him, dangling from a chain of arms.

"I apologize, but I cannot hold you any longer!" Robin said, wincing as a rock, tumbling from above, hit her head.

"Alright, Robin-chwan!" Sanji grabbed a rock jutting out of the wall, and Robin's hands vanished in puffs of petals.

"Finally, Ero-cook." Zoro rolled his eyes. "Goddamn weakling."

"The hell did you say?" Sanji glared at a smug Zoro.

"You chickened out in the middle of fighting the jellyfish, Ero-cook. I had to fight it for you, and I beat it."

Sanji glared at Zoro, but bit his lip and said nothing. So what if he fell unconscious? Well, apart from the fact that he had embarrassed himself, but right now he really wanted to kick the smug swordsman's face in.

"Hey… Nami…" Luffy said cautiously.

_Oh, great. _Sanji thought. _Probably some weird ass idea._

"What, Luffy?" Nami rolled her eyes.

"Um…" The young boy captain, latched onto a rock, pointed upwards where the sun shone brightly above them, filling the pit with sunshine. "I just realized… I could stretch my arm up there."

The rest of the Straw Hats stared at him.

"WHAT?!" Nami screeched. "You told us you couldn't!"

"Uh huh… About that…" Luffy smiled sheepishly. "I was pulling a prank on you guys.."

"Now, I believe Luffy-san thought there was no harm in a simple prank, and is very sorry." Robin said calmly.

"But that joke was NOT super!" Franky complained.

Zoro nodded. "I think we should teach him a lesson."

Sanji blinked. "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you later, Sanji-kun." Nami said. "Right now we have to get out of the pit. The whirlpool will probably go on for-KYAAAAA!" The rock she was holding on crumpled and she plummeted into the water.

"Nami-swan!" Sanji dived into the water to save her.

"Veinte Fleur: Chain!" Robin cried, hands sprouting from her shoulders, growing out of one another and spiraling towards Sanji. One of the hands snagged Sanji's collar, just as he caught Nami by her wrist.

"Nyaaah!" Nami squeaked as one of her high heels-loosely buckled, caught a current and was swept off her foot. "Those were my best shoes!"

"Nami-swan!" Sanji swooned as Nami grabbed his arm and held it tightly. "Naaami-swan is holding meee!"

"Idiot." Zoro muttered.

"MARIMO!"

"Where'd Luffy go?" Usopp looked around.

"Up there!" Brooke pointed at the opening of the pit, where the face of the young captain was staring down from.

"Let me up!" Usopp commanded.

"Why?" Luffy pouted. "I got up here myself, so you have to too!"

"Luffy, this is no time for your damn silly games!" Nami screamed. "Let us up now!"

"Fine." Luffy stretched his arm down, and a low whisper from the captain could be heard as he helped his crewmates up. "Party poopers."

* * *

"I don't believe this!" Nami stared at the scenery in front of them. "I just can't believe this!"

"You've said that already, woman." Zoro mumbled, leaning against a palm tree. "So just shut up, will you?"

"MARIMO!" Sanji bellowed. "Don't insult Nami-swan!"

"Quite remarkable." Robin stared at their location, observing it. "To think that there was such a place in the Serpent's Circle."

The Straw Hats were standing on a deserted island that was not even half of the Thousand Sunny. The puny desert island was overgrown with palm trees, like most deserted islands, and the black waves crashed onto the beach, rocking it.

"This is a weird island." Chopper said.

"But it's too weird, right?" Nami said. "We came out of the pit," She pointed at the hole of which they had crawled out of, "And we're on an island!"

"It could be that this hole was a seawater well." Robin said.

"Now that we're out, we need to find Sunny!" Luffy said, fiddling with a piece of rock.

Nami walked over to the beach and waded into the water. She stayed there for a moment, before coming back. "The currents are going in counter clockwise." She bent down on the sand and drew a small diagram. "If I'm correct, this island is at the side of the currents, which explains why the island isn't caught up with the currents." She drew a few circles depicting the currents, and drew a small circle on the side. "The currents are fast, and so the Sunny, riding on them, should reach us after a maximum of, I'm not sure, two days?"

"Meeeh." Luffy had lost interest and he trotted around the island, looking for things that seemed cool.

"Oi, Luffy!" Usopp gestured to the boy captain. "Look!"

"What is it?" Luffy said excitedly, rushing over to where Usopp and Chopper were crouched. The duo was crouched behind a huge, jelly like mound that took up more than half of the beach. They were prodding it with fingers and stones.

"Hm?" Sanji followed them out of curiosity. He reached the mound of white jelly thingy and stared at it. His eyes widened.

"The heck?" It was the lifeless body of the cnidarian that had nearly killed him.

The jellyfish didn't budge, blood staining it's white skin, its tentacles hanging loosely.

"Oi… Zoro." Luffy called.

"Huh?" Zoro lifted opened his eye and stared at Luffy.

"I think you killed the Lion Dumpling Jellyfish."

"What?" Zoro's eye snapped to the jellyfish. "Oh." He gave Sanji a sickly smile. "See, Ero-Cook? I managed to kill it, while you didn't."

"Shut up!" Sanji growled.

"How peculiar." Robin said as she approached the jellyfish. "The jellyfish was able to take all of Sanji-san's, Luffy-san's and Zoro-san's attacks, yet it died by Zoro-san's hands when he fought it one on one.

"It didn't die immediately." Franky said. "It swam away after Zoro beat it."

"I see." Robin said.

"Ha-ah-ah!" Luffy heaved the jellyfish onto his back, where a single tentacle lay on his head and flopped down. He looked like he was wearing a huge cape made out of jellyfish. "I'm the Jellyfish chief"

"Alright!" Usopp laughed and clapped his hands in appreciation.

"Stop playing, Luffy!" Sanji snapped, lifting his leg up.

"Fine." Luffy said and the dead jellyfish slid off his back. He trumped back to where the rest of the crew was sitting. He paused and turned back. "Saanji… I'm hungry…"

"Shut up, Luffy!" Sanji yelled, and Luffy trudged back, grumbling.

"Can you make a meal out of this?" Franky stared at the jellyfish, his stomach rumbling.

"Uh" Sanji said, then blushed when his own stomach rumbled. They hadn't had a meal since the ghost ship incident. "Yeah, I guess so."

* * *

They had stewed jellyfish at night.

Night had fallen, and the moon shone brightly as Sanji handed out wooden bowls of stewed jellyfish to the Straw Hats gathered around the fire.

"How ironic." Nami laughed. "The jellyfish wanted to eat us, but now we're eating it." She scooped out some jellyfish with a spoon fashioned out of palm tree wood and ate it. "You know, Sanji-kun," She said. "Even with only sea salt, jellyfish and fruits, you made a decent meal."

"Thank you, Nami-swaan!" Sanji said as he bit into a fruit the size of his hand. After he had started to prepare the jellyfish for eating, Franky had led a venture into the small forest of trees and had found some edible fruits growing on black bushes. Strangely enough, the fruit was black too.

"Mooore, Sanji." Luffy moaned, holding out his (already) empty bowl.

"Sure, Luffy." Sanji grabbed the bowl and ladled in more stew. "There's more to spare." He glanced at the lifeless form of the jellyfish which was missing a few pieces of meat. "And we've got enough jellyfish for a week."

Luffy gobbled down his stew and held out his bowl for more.

Sanji sighed as he gave Luffy more soup. "Make that five days."

* * *

"Guys! Wake up!"

Sanji's eyes shot open with the heavenly voice of his angel. "Nami-swan!"

"Sunny's back!" Nami and Franky were aboard the Thousand Sunny, waving at them.

The Sunny was pulled ashore so that the currents wouldn't sweep it away, and Sanji sighed in relief as he stared at the grinning masthead of Sunny.

"When?" Usopp cried excitedly.

"This morning!" Nami said. "It was floating down the sea when I woke up!"

"Sunny!" Luffy threw himself onto the ship. "I missed you!"

"Sunny's back!" Sanji yelled.

"Hrm?" Zoro sat up, rubbing his eye. "What?"

"Shut up, Marimo and get the hell on the ship!" Sanji kicked a still half asleep Zoro onto the deck, and he landed with a thud.

"ERO-COOK!" Zoro scrambled up and jumped down from the Sunny. He didn't even notice it.

A brawl consumed Sanji and Zoro.

"Those idiots." Nami sighed as she watched Sanji slam Zoro into a tree.

"But still!" Usopp said happily. "We can finally leave!"

"Oh, no." Nami said. "No. This is the most dangerous part, actually."

* * *

**End of Chapter 15  
**

* * *

**Sorry if you didn't like it! Happy if you liked it! Reviews greatly appreciated!  
**

**PS: Please vote on my poll!  
**

**-Veratican Justice  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Meeeh Sry for the delay... I kept on forgetting to update even though I finished this a few weeks ago... XD Enjoy!**

**Commencing: Fan Fiction: Ouroboros: Chapter 16  
**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Suuunneee!" Luffy hooted happily as he threw himself onto the deck. He rolled around on the lawn, squashing some of Robin's flowers. "I've missed yoooouuu!"

Normally Sanji would've stomped over to Luffy, grab him by the ear and yell at him, but he just stood aside, letting the happy captain rejoice. He took a small puff of his cigarette, and smiled. It was great to be back. He turned to Nami, where she was busily explaining something to a trembling Usopp. He spiraled (yes, he did) over, twirling on one foot while doing some weird formation of kicking on the other. "Naaaaaaami-swaaaaan!" Sanji swooned, twirling towards Nami with more speed.

"-And we'll probably die from it."

Sanji stopped in his tracks. The cigarette fell from his mouth. "What?" He asked. "What, Nami-swan?"

"Oh! Sanji-kun!" Nami whirled around. "I was just telling Usopp about our escape route!"

"We might die from it! Nami, how can you act so nonchalant?" Usopp sobbed, a wave of negative consuming him. He clasped onto Nami, moaning, and anger flickered through Sanji.

"We've had worse." Nami shook off Usopp, who whimpered.

Sanji dabbed at his eyes. "My Nami-swan has become so brave.." He sobbed in a similar fashion to that of Usopp's.

"Hey." Nami squinted at Sanji. "Since when was I ever yours?"

Sanji swooned. "Since ever, Nami-swan!"

Nami sighed and kicked Sanji, who went tumbling right into a sleeping Zoro.

Zoro awoke with a snarl and pounced on Sanji (very feline like) and the two of them were soon consumed in a brawl.

Robin giggled as she watched Zoro slam Sanji into the mast, roaring. Franky screamed at Zoro about _disrespecting the Sunny's spirit and that he was going to make him pay_ and charged at him. She turned to Nami. "Well then," she said. "Shall the plan take action?"

* * *

"Right!" Nami tapped the table using a long pointer Franky had fashioned for her. It had been more than an hour after they had departed from the desert island, and Nami had gathered the Straw Hats to explain the plan. "We've been in this sea for too long. We are going to escape!"

"Ya-ah!" Usopp, Luffy and Chopper cheered.

"Meeeh." Zoro blinked. "Whatever. Don't involve me in this, okay?"

Nami glared at him.

"Argh, my eye!" Zoro collapsed, clutching his swelling eye (courtesy of Nami.) "Goddamn you! I can't see now, woman! The PAIN! It BURNS!"

"As I was saying," Nami said. "We are going to escape from the Serpent's Circle. According to the information I gathered, the Serpent's Circle is probably a large sea, of which water currents act as a boundary. So when we entered the Serpent's Circle, we were immediately swept into the currents. We changed course so quickly and easily that none of us felt it."

Sanji glanced at the door, frowning in puzzlement as he saw the door, an inch open. He was sure he had closed the door tightly. To top that off, there was a small puddle of white water at the door, spreading out and onto the deck. He blinked and the small puddle was gone, the door shut tightly too. Must've been a trick of the light. He shrugged. Or some after-effects from the poison. He turned back to Nami.

"So Robin has been keeping track of the currents' speeds, and by her calculations, the currents are weakest at dusk. We will begin our escape then."

Zoro groaned, still clutching his eye. Maybe the injury was worse than Sanji had thought. He shrugged. Who cares?

Zoro had rolled under the table, cursing silently at Nami.

* * *

"Nggaaaha!" Luffy grunted as he steered with all his might.

"Luffy, you're going to break it!" Franky yelled. "That's not going to be super!"

"Luffy-san, Franky-san's right." Brooke said. "You'll be ruining our chance to escape. Yohohohoho!"

"Don't, Luffy!" Chopper fretted.

Luffy turned the Thousand Sunny's steering wheel over and over and over again as he fought desperately against the currents.

"How's it going there?" Nami called over her shoulder at the two men, one blonde and one Marimo, who were rowing with all their strength.

"Wonderfully, Nami-swan!" Sanji called back. "It's a great help that Robin-chwan is helping us!"

Robin, standing at the mast of the ship smiled, her arms crossed in front of her chest. Her huge hands, made up of millions of smaller versions, gripped oars and rowed alongside Sanji and Zoro.

"Wrong way, Marimo!" Sanji yelled at Zoro, who was (admittedly) rowing the wrong way. To be frank, the green haired swordsman was. His right eye was covered with an eye patch, which Chopper had carefully applied, insisting that his injured eye needed to rest. So now Zoro was temporarily blind.

Zoro, maintaining his dignity, yelled back in the direction he thought Sanji was in. "Shut up! This is the right way! You're the one who's going the wrong damn way!"

"Ya wanna _fight_?!"

"Bring it! I can still beat you without eyes!"

"Stop it, you two!" Robin scolded. "Arguing is not permitted at a time like this!"

"Yes, Robin-chwaaaan…" Sanji said, and Zoro could imagine the 'lovesick' expression on the cook's face.

"Love sick Ero-Cook." He muttered under his breath and didn't say anything else.

Sanji sighed, a dreamy expression on his face. Robin-chwan and Nami-swan were so heavenly. He shook his head clear as he felt a nosebleed push at his nose. He concentrated, trying as hard as he could to row away from the currents. Rowing was harder than he had thought. The currents pushed angrily at the Thousand Sunny, irritated that there was something resisting their flow. The currents' strength was that of a million, no, a _billion _men, and Sanji already started to feel fatigue. He scowled. It had only been three hours since they had started rowing. How could he get tired so easily? But… this was when the currents were at their weakest. He shuddered. He hated to think how strong the currents would be if they were at their full strength. He must not falter now. He gritted his teeth and rowed on.

* * *

"We're doing it!" Sanji cried out in triumph as he felt the currents weaken. His trembling muscles eased as he felt the currents' angry push falter. Night had already fallen, yet that did not weaken their spirits. With Luffy at the wheel and Sanji, Robin and Zoro rowing, they had made progress.

"We're at the outer circle of the Serpent's Circle!" Nami cried.

"Finally!" Zoro's voice was complaining, but Sanji could tell that he was relieved too.

"God!" Sanji shook his left arm, his fingers stiff from rowing. He winced as he flexed his fingers, cracks from his bones able to be heard. He rotated his shoulder, all while rowing with his right hand, the tense muscles relaxing. He grabbed the oar again, replacing his right arm's job with his left arm, and proceeded to apply the same treatment. Soon both his arms were ready to go, and he rowed with new strength. If only he could use his feet.

Suddenly, he heard a swishing sound, and saw something speeding towards the Sunny in the black water. What could it be? There were no animals in the sea, and the jellyfish had been exterminated.

The black sea erupted, water spraying everywhere, and a huge mountain of bony white flesh rose out from the sea.

"Damn god." Zoro rolled his eyes and kept on rowing while the Straw Hats gaped in shock. "Doesn't the guy know when to quit?"

The jellyfish, bigger than normal, towered over the Sunny, its tentacles thrashing. "You have shamed me!" The jellyfish roared. "And I am hungry!" The return of the jellyfish wasn't even the bad news.

The sea was alive. Alive with baby jellyfish. Jellyfish, the same color of their momma-er dada?-hurtled through the black ocean, screeching and glowing. Millions of them swarmed on the deck, hungry to avenge the wounds afflicted on their parent.

"I thought it died!" Nami screeched, whipping out her Climatact and blasting a few jelly babies overboard.

"It is too hard to kill me!" The jellyfish roared.

"What do I do, Nami-swan?" Sanji yelled.

"You guys keep on rowing! Robin, you can help!" Nami yelled back.

"I get to miss all the fun." Luffy scowled.

"I-I'm scared!" Usopp whimpered, blasting off a bunch of jellyfish.

"And I believe," Robin said, freeing her hands from the oars and attacking the jellyfishes that tried to sneak up on Chopper and Brooke. "This is what is called the 'Final Battle'."

* * *

**End of Chapter 16**

* * *

**The jellyfish is baaack! I'm sorry, but I like the jellyfish. :P It is now one of my fav. made up villains. Reviews greatly appreciated!**

**-Veratican Justice  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the long update! I lost track of time with all the school work. -.- But now it's winter break 4 me, so I'll be updating quick!**

**Commencing: Fanfiction: Ouroboros: Chapter 17**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"Stand strong!" Nami yelled, her Climatact spinning vigorously. She swung it upwards, and a bolt of lightening zigzagged down from the sky, hit her staff and rebounded off and onto a few jellyfish.

"Kinda hard to do if you're surrounded by jellyfish!" Franky roared back, shaking off jellyfish as they crawled on to his back, stingers jabbing.

"AAAAAAAAAhhhhh! GET THE DAMN JELLYFISH OFF ME!" Sanji nearly mistook Zoro for a maniac, the way the green haired swordsman was shaking. He was turning in multiple directions, desperately trying to shake off a jellyfish that had latched onto his face.

"Weakling!" Sanji sent a swarm of jellyfish scattering with his foot.

"Shut up!"

"Yohohoho!" Brooke was cackling like a maniac as he pranced among the swarms of jellyfish.

"I wanna fight." Luffy whined, clearly undisturbed by the fact that he was covered from head to toe by jellyfish. The jellyfishes buzzed angrily, releasing jolts of electricity.

"Shut up, Luffy!" Nami said, blasting a few jellyfish overboard.

Luffy whined, and Sanji (admittedly) felt a tinge of pity towards the young captain.

"Nami-swan, maybe we should let Luffy fight," Sanji called over the sounds of battling. "He stands a chance against the big jellyfish,"

_Is that what I'm called now? _The jellyfish roared, thrashing its tentacles. It swept out with its tentacles, striking the Sunny. The Sunny rocked, nearly flipping over, and for a moment there Sanji was afraid that it might've been to much for the ship.

Nami studied the jellyfish with genuine disgust, then nodded. "Fine with me, Sanji-kun, if you and Zoro can hold by yourselves." She cast a disapproving glance at Zoro, who, assisted by Chopper, was trying to pry the jellyfish from his face.

"Thanks, Sanji!" Luffy hopped from his position at the wheel and faced the jellyfish. He was a blur of movement, and suddenly he was standing on the jellyfish, fists hammering away, and then he was back where he just was, an ever-moving target.

Sanji grunted and pushed at his oar, fighting the current. Suddenly the push of the currents disappeared, and Sanji gasped with relief.

_They were finally out of the Serpent's Circle. _

"Alright!" Sanji jumped from his seat and charged at the jellyfish.

"Finally!" Zoro ripped the jellyfish off his face, along with the eye patch, and unsheathed his swords.

"Yes!" Usopp pumped his fist into the air in triumph. "We're out!"

"We're out?" Robin's eyes widened a fraction. She smiled.

The news spread quickly among the Straw Hats as they fended off the army of jellyfish.

"We're out!"

"We're out!"

"Finally, Yohohoho!"

"They're faltering too!" Chopper pointed at the jellyfish.

Many of the miniature terrors-at least the ones in the sea were fleeing, either by terror from the Monster Trio or the currents sweeping them away.

"While they're retreating!" Nami yelled, twirling her staff. The Straw Hats struck with renewed strength.

"Diable Jambe: Flanchet Strike!" Sanji launched himself into midair, spinning, before delivering a burning hot kick to the jellyfish. The jellyfish moved with unnaturally speed, and before Sanji could blink, it snatched him out of the air. He dangled from the tentacles, and struggled to get free.

"This is my final form." The jellyfish hissed at him. "You have no chance of beating me."

"Tell that to them, bastard." Sanji gestured with his head.

The jellyfish looked up just in time as Luffy and Zoro came hurtling towards it.

"Gomu Gomu No…"

"Iitoryuu…"

The jellyfish snatched them out of the air too.

"Come ON! I just gave a badass remark!" Sanji complained, staring at an upside-down Zoro. "And it would've been cool if you guys had done that! But noo, stupid Marimo. You had to get snatched out of the air."

Zoro scowled. "Shut up." He glanced around him. "Pretty damn good view." He yawned. "I think I'll take a nap."

"Marimo!"

"What? It's not like the jellyfish is going to let us down. My swords dropped down too." Zoro gestured with his head, and sure enough, the swordsman's swords lay on the deck of the Thousand Sunny.

"Argh, idiot."

"Now what?" Luffy blinked. His straw-hat had fallen off his head and he was looking blankly at the duo.

"Don't know." Sanji shrugged. Then he felt something pierce his skin. His eyes widened as burning hot pain, stronger than anything he had felt before, shot through his body, and he arched his back and screamed.

* * *

Zoro's eyes shot open when he heard Sanji scream.

The blonde cook's eyes were wide, pupils dilated, back arched, screaming his head off. Something was happening to him. Something none of them could see. Blood spurted from Sanji's mouth, and every part of his body started spurting blood, old wounds reopening, and new wounds forming. Sanji's scream died, he shuddered and fell limp.

"Hey!" Zoro tried to get Sanji's attention. "Hey! Hey! Wake up, Ero-cook!"

"Sanji!" Luffy's head shot forward and stopped at Sanji's body. "Heeellooo!" Luffy's head nudged Sanji's, but Sanji didn't move.

"He won't wake." The jellyfish hummed. "That's the strongest of poisons. It reopens and forms wounds, not to mention paralysis. If I can't have you for dinner, I can still kill you. You'll be dead in minutes."

"WHAT?" Luffy was struggling in the jellyfish's grip. "How can I become Pirate King if I'm dead?"

"You can't, Luffy." Zoro pointed out. "You'll be dead."

"Oh yeah." Luffy blinked, and his expression turned to rage. "I won't let you kill Sanji, or Zoro!" His fist shot out towards the jellyfish, but the jellyfish just shook him vigorously. Luffy's fist faltered and he groaned, shaking his head. "Not… feeling…. Very… good….dizzy…." His ears turned from pale, to pink, then to red, and Zoro knew that all the blood was getting to Luffy's head. Luffy's eyes widened, and he let out the same piercing scream Sanji did.

The same method repeated itself, and soon Luffy was unconscious, blood pouring from his wounds. It was only seconds before the same piercing sting hit Zoro.

* * *

"Clear!" Franky swept the last of the jellyfish off of the Thousand Sunny. "We're done!"

"No, I'm afraid we are not, Franky-san." Robin pointed.

Franky followed Robin's finger all the way to the jellyfish, from which the Monster Trio hung limply from it's tentacles. The jellyfish dropped the trio, and they fell to the floor. Chopper rushed over to them and knelt by the bodies.

"What's wrong, Chopper-bro?" Franky asked.

"This is bad." Chopper looked shaken. "This is the most ancient poison ever known. I've never seen it in action before, only the description in one of Dr. Kureha's patient files. I don't think there's a cure for it."

"Serves you right, bastards." The jellyfish hummed. "The only cure is inside my body, but I doubt any of you weaklings could beat me."

The Straw Hats stared at each other.

"Let's do this." Usopp said.

The rest of the Straw Hats nodded, and together they charged at the jellyfish, no hesitation whatsoever, determined to tear it apart.

* * *

"Avoid the tentacles, Yohohoho!" Brooked laughed, leaping over a mass of tentacles like he was in a hurdles competition. "I don't want to end up dead-Oh, but I can't die because I'm already dead! Skull Joke! Yohohoho!"

"Ugh!" Robin hit the mast as the tentacles swept her away. She fell to the floor, wincing and rubbing her head, and her hands disappeared in puffs of petals.

"Franky Radical Beam!" A beam of burning light shot towards the jellyfish, but dissipated once it hit. Franky cursed. "So close!"

"How the hell do we beat it?" Usopp screeched, ducking as a pillar of tentacles thrashed at the place he just stood.

"Annoying flies." The jellyfish growled. It scooped up Nami and Chopper, regardless of their screams, and launched them towards the ocean. They hit the water and sank beneath the waves. Usopp spotted Nami's orange hair, conspicuous in the black water, bobbing towards the ship.

"He's defeating us off like flies!" Usopp sobbed.

"Usopp-san, the correct term is 'killing us off like flies'. Though in that case you can't use that, since none of us are dead." Robin reasoned, standing up. She winced and staggered, a stream of blood running down from her forehead. "Well, minus Brooke-san."

"Yohohoho!"

"Right! _Midori Boshi: __Chimei-tekina bain_!*" A black seed, decked with golden patterns shot from Usopp's slingshot, landing right in front of the jellyfish.

The jellyfish looked down and snorted. "You've got to do a lot better than that."

"As if!" Usopp grinned, and shouted, "Sprout!"

Almost immediately, yellow striped vines erupted from the seed, entangling the enraged jellyfish. The vines wrapped around it's tentacles, immobilizing the tentacles, leaving the head open for attack.

"Now!" Franky yelled, and the remaining Straw Hats rushed towards the jellyfish, ready to deliver the final blow.

* * *

**End of Chapter 17**

* * *

***Green Star: Deadly Vine  
**

**Hope you liked it! R. G. A! (Reviews Greatly Appreciated)  
**

**-Veratican Justice  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm back! I'm making this story go on all the way to Chapter Twenty: Two more chapters to go!:DDDD**

**Commencing: Fanfiction: Ouroboros: Chapter 18  
**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"You think that I'd let you?" The jellyfish roared, struggling against the vines. It bellowed as the vines squeezed tighter.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Usopp grinned.

Robin smiled. "Later, Jellyfish-san," Two huge arms sprouted behind the jellyfish, hands raised in the air, forming fists. "Gigantesco Mano: Smash!" The fists plummeted downwards, striking the jellyfish with unbelievable force, caving in a huge part of the jellyfish. The jellyfish groaned slightly, sagging under the weight of the fist and vines.

"Franky Rocket Launcher!" Franky yelled. His shoulders clicked and whirred, latches dropping, showing rocket launchers beneath. The rockets, with no other word to describe it, rocketed towards the jellyfish, exploding on impact. "Super!"

"Pastoral Song: Blizzard Slash!" A single, gigantic cut, smoking like dried ice appeared on the jellyfish's white flesh, cutting straight through it. White blood seeped through the cut, freezing as it dripped out. "Yohohoho!" Brooke laughed. "Finish it off, Usopp-san!"

"Alright!" Usopp slipped his goggles over his eyes. "Midori Boshi," A pair of seeds flew from his slingshot, "Impact Wolf!" The seeds sprouted in midair, petals flying everywhere, before gathering into a gigantic wolf like creature. The two wolves hurtled towards the jellyfish, growing bigger and bigger, until when they were a mere inch away. Their noses vibrated vigorously, sending out a huge shockwave that knocked everyone off their feet, and the jellyfish roared.

There was a flash, and everything went black.

* * *

"God…" Nami dragged herself onboard, carrying a saturated Chopper. "The hell did you guys do? It's chaos on here. Did you blow something up? Because I think I heard it, and I was underwater!" She observed the deck.

The deck of the Thousand Sunny was littered with white pieces of flesh, all as small as her fist, and all of the Straw Hats, minus herself, Brooke and Chopper, were lying on the ground. For a moment, panic coursed through her mind. Had Brooke been knocked into the sea? Devoured by the jellyfish? But no, Brooke was strolling casually amongst the piles of shuddering white flesh. He spotted her and waved. "Yohohoho! Nami-san!"

"What happened?" Nami looked at the skeleton, who had pulled out his thermos and was pouring himself a cup of tea.

"Usopp-san's Impact Wolves certainly set off a huge flash!" Brooke sipped his tea. "The others haven't recovered from the blindness, as for me, I've got no eyes to blind! Anyways, Nami-san, may I see your-!" Nami kicked him and he went flying into the mast.

Nami rushed to Robin's side. "Robin!" She shook the archaeologist. "Robin!"

"No need, Nami-san." Robin sat up and blinked. She blinked again and again, until her vision was restored. "I was just caught in the aftershock of Usopp-san's attack." She squinted at the piles of white flesh, and smiled. "It seems that Jellyfish-san has finally left the world."

"God, Usopp." Franky groaned as he pulled himself into a sitting position. "For a moment there I thought that I was going to be blind forever."

"S-sorry!" Usopp stuttered. "I never thought two Impact Wolves could cause so much damage!"

"Yohohoho! Though it sure killed the jellyfish!" Brooke laughed.

"Wait…" Nami said as she caught sight of the bodies of Sanji, Zoro and Luffy. She had forgotten about the reason why they had attacked the jellyfish.

"The cure!" Chopper had dragged himself onto his feet and was searching through the piles of white frantically. "Where's the cure?"

All the Straw Hats cursed themselves for forgetting their reason for fighting the jellyfish, and started rummaging through the flesh.

"It's not here!" Chopper said with dismay. He wiped at his eyes. "It's not here!" They had spent the past few minutes searching the white flesh, only to find nothing but white, white flesh.

"It lied?" Nami said in horror, tears pushing at her eyes. She shook her head and went back to searching.

"Nami-sis, I don't mean to be rude, but there is a thing called lying." Franky sniffled.

Usopp and Brooke were standing, heads against the mast, sobbing their heads off.

Robin saw no need to say the consequences that awaited the Monster Trio. She gazed sadly at the trio, bleeding and hopeless. "I think," she said, "We all agree that they were the best crewmates one could wish for,"

Everyone nodded his or her assent, and Robin continued. "A naïve but brave and loyal captain, a strong and courageous swordsman, a love-struck yet honorable cook, they were unable to achieve their dreams…" She broke off as Chopper started bawling.

"Gaaaaaaaaaah!" Usopp stumbled back from a pile of flesh, slamming into Brooke. "Guwaaaah!"

The flesh quivered, and voice, barely audible whispered "Fools... The impact just merely blew me apart. I. AM. INVINCIBLE."

"My fucking god!" Franky exploded. "That jellyfish is fucking hard to kill!"

The flesh shuddered again, and a single tendril of flesh shot out from the mass and darted towards Nami who was still rummaging through flesh.

"Nami-san! Watch out!" Robin pushed Nami out of the way and the tentacle ensnared her instead.

"If I'm going to retreat forever, be sure that I'll take at least some one with me." The jellyfish snarled. It lifted Robin high and squeezed, Robin struggling and gasping for breath. The jellyfish cackled weakly, and slithered towards the railing.

"Like we'd let you!" Franky lunged at the jellyfish, but someone got there first. A black blade, glinting in the sunlight impaled itself in the flesh. The jellyfish roared and dropped into the sea. Unfortunately, it took Robin down with it.

"Get her!" Usopp yelled, and he and Brooke dived into the sea."Wait, Brooke! You can't swim!"

"Yohohoho! I was thinking that I could take a peek-" Splash.

However, the majority of Straw Hats were focused on the assaulter.

"Jeez. Finally quiet. Can't a guy get a decent sleep these days?" The, supposedly dead swordsman of the Straw Hat crew sat up and rubbed his head. He looked at them blankly. "What the hell? Why're you guys staring at me?" He blinked. "Screw this." And promptly collapsed, snoring.

"ZORO!"

"GAH!"

"I've got Robin and Brooke!" Usopp gasped, climbing onto the Thousand Sunny with Brooke and Robin on his back. "Um... a little help here?"

* * *

Sanji was dreaming unicorns. They pranced around, screaming random words like "Sanji-kun!" or, "Wake up!" or sometimes "Get the hell up, Ero-Cook!"

A unicorn, with the likeness of Marimo glared at him, snarling a challenge. Sanji walked over and kicked it in the face, and it skidded to a stop and growled at him. "The hell did you kick me for, Ero-Cook!"

"Saaaanji!" A small, bouncing unicorn wearing a straw hat danced over. It stopped in front of him, eyes begging. "I'm hungry! Wake up and cook food!"

Sanji blinked. This dream was getting weirder by the second.

"Suuuuper!" A huge metal unicorn leaped out of the bushes, followed by a black, lithe and elegant unicorn and an orange one, decked with glittering jewels. It was no doubt that these were the unicorn versions of Franky, Robin and Nami.

"Zoro-san! Are you hurt?" Unicorn Robin trotted over to Unicorn Zoro.

"Did Sanji-kun hurt you?" Unicorn Nami sidled up against him.

Sanji felt rage and envy boil up inside of him. How _dare _Marimo attract Nami-swan and Robin-chwan, even if they were unicorns!

"What's the matter?" Unicorn Zoro smirked. "Jealous?"

"ARGH! DAMN YOU, MARIMO!" Sanji sat up straight, screaming his anger. He blinked. He was sitting on a bed in Chopper's infirmary, the Straw Hats gathered around him. "Huh?"

"Well, I'm glad that worked." Robin smiled faintly.

Zoro burst out laughing. "Did you SEE your expression? Guaahahahaha!"

Sanji stuttered. "Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, did you actually…"

"Don't say anything," Nami blushed. "It was the only option left."

"Yes, Nami-swan!" Sanji swooned. He broke off coughing, and his hand went to his mouth. When it came away, there was blood.

"You're still not properly healed, Sanji!" Chopper screeched. "Lie down, or your injuries will get worse!"

Sanji grumbled and lay down. "By the way," he said. "Shouldn't I be dead?"

"Oh, yeah. That," Chopper said absentmindedly, grinding herbs. "The poison opens up old wounds, but doesn't kill you. The jellyfish lied."

"Bastard." Zoro growled.

"I want food…" Luffy moaned.

"Luffy! Zoro!" Chopper glared at them. "You guys are supposed to be in bed too!"

"But I want food…" Luffy whimpered.

"I'll get you food later! You guys need to rest, for god's sake!" Chopper shoved them towards the other beds, and shooed the Straw Hats out of the infirmary.

"So you guys beat it?" Sanji asked.

Chopper nodded, and shoved a bowl of black liquid at Sanji.

"Bleeh."

"Shut up and drink!"

"Can I have some beer, Chopper?"

"No! Zoro, you need to rest!"

"I want food…."

"Shut up Luffy! You can have as much food as you want if you rest this moment!"

"Okay!"

* * *

"Finally out!" Sanji walked out of the infirmary and stretched.

"God, the smell in the infirmary was making me sick!" Zoro lifted the beer bottle to his mouth and took a gulp.

"Huh?" Luffy looked up. "What's that?"

"Hm?" Sanji followed Luffy's gaze. A small silhouette in the evening sun was drawing nearer. It took a moment for Sanji to realize that the silhouette was an island. "Tamton Island!" He nearly cried with relief. "We're _finally _here!"

* * *

**End of Chapter 18**

* * *

**Hope you liked it! R. G. A  
**

**-Veratican Justice  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**19th Chapter! SO excited! Talking about excited, is anyone excited about the apocalypse? :P I sort of am, and if there is one I probably won't be able to finish the story! Oh well! Enjoy!**

**Commencing: Fanfiction: Ouroboros: Chapter 19  
**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"And we welcome our heroes, who have successfully vanquished the Serpent's Circle, and the horrors that lie within the dreaded sea!" The mayor, a pudgy man in a pinstriped suit announced through a megaphone, his unnaturally huge smile causing major crinkles in his face. He stood on a small wooden stage, set up in the middle of the Tamton Island town.

Next to him stood the Straw Hats, each very uncomfortable with being the center of attention. Despite Tamton Island being so near, it had still taken them a few hours to get there, and by now it was already dusk.

"I told you guys, I'm not a hero!" Luffy pouted, stamping his feet "So shut up!"

"Nonsense!" The mayor shook his head. "All of the people, you nine are the worthiest of them all!"

The people below screeched their agreement, chanting "Reward! Reward! Reward!"

"You know," Nami's eyes sparkled with greed. "I wouldn't mind a reward, if it involves jewels…"

"Yes, a reward indeed!" The mayor said. "And a banquet to honor the heroes!"

"Hey Usopp, what's a banquet?" Luffy cocked his head.

"It's a party with lots of food." Usopp said, mouth watering.

"I'M IN!" Luffy yelled.

Sanji nodded, his stomach grumbling. He did want some food other than jellyfish stew. "Though I expect high class delicacies." He said hastily so the Straw Hats wouldn't find his famished state weird.

"Whatever." Zoro yawned. "Just give me beer."

"And panties!" Brooke added, and was sent flying by Nami and Sanji, with cries of distress of "Soul King!"

"Super!" Franky struck a pose. "Let's start partying!"

* * *

Sanji ate hungrily, ignoring the looks of disgust from the townspeople. He concentrated on his food, wiping his mouth only after finishing the dish. He caught sight of Chopper, and made a note to look out for the young reindeer- Chopper had a tendency to eat so much in one go and choke himself.

"This is zoo good!" Luffy, mouth full, yelled, spraying food scraps everywhere.

"Geez, Luffy!" Sanji used his plate to shield himself. "Eat with some manners!"

"If he did, I'd be pretty worried, Sanji-san." Robin giggled and took a sip of her iced coffee.

"Yes, Robin-chwaaan!"

"Um… True." The mayor smiled at Robin, who was apparently not bothered by the strange behavior. However, Sanji noticed immediately.

"Bastard, you flirting with Robin-chwan?" Sanji leered at him.

"Uh, no," Stammering confirmed it, and Sanji stood up and raised his leg threateningly. "I uh, need to go… Important business…" The mayor squeaked when he caught sight of Sanji's leg and rushed off, knocking his chair over in the process.

"I apologize for my behavior, Robin-chwan." Sanji bowed at Robin who looked mildly annoyed at Sanji leaping to her defense.

"More for me!" Luffy crowed, and his rubber arm shot out, grabbed the mayor's unfinished steak and the piece of meat disappeared into the boy's mouth.

"Excuse me," A low whisper came from behind Sanji, and he jumped. It couldn't be the jellyfish again, right? Robin seemed unbothered by the noise, but Sanji had to make sure. He turned around and nearly kicked an old woman. It was her who had spoken.

"Since you survived the Serpent's Circle, did you see my grandson?" The old woman shriveled up and wrapped in a kimono asked. She tapped her cane on the ground.

"Son?" Sanji made a face as he recalled the events. Usopp's disappearance, Nami's disappearance, the ghost ship, the battle, the cave, the Ouroboros labyrinth, the desert island, the final battle… "No, I'm sorry ma'am. I don't remember seeing anyone apart from my crewmates."

"Really?" The old lady looked crestfallen, and Sanji felt a twang of pity.

"Excuse me, ma'am," He ventured a guess. "Perhaps your grandson was a sailor?"

"A fisherman." The lady nodded. "He journeyed through the Serpent's Circle for prey and never came back out. Not even his Devil Fruit power was able to save him."

"Devil Fruit Power?" Sanji cocked his head.

"Yes," The lady said sadly. "The Ganbo Ganbo No Mi."

Sanji blinked. "Ganbo Ganbo No Mi, huh? The Desire Desire Fruit? Pretty cool." Though a thought still nagged him. Why did that sound so familiar?

"In case you did see him, I've got a picture." The grandma reached into her dress and pulled out a tattered, black and white photograph. She handed it to Sanji, who studied it carefully.

The photo was blurry, definitely taken from a long time ago, and Sanji had to look at it for a long time to make out a tattered pirate hat and a long buttoned up cloak. The pirate hat shielded the man's eyes, and the man's mouth was twisted in an ugly, smug smile.

Then it hit Sanji. Why the Ganbo Ganbo No Mi sounded familiar. The outfit with the pirate hat and the buttoned up coat. The insane laugh as the very same man in the photo tried to kill Sanji with a cutlass. The man who had almost destroyed the Straw Hats with his devil fruit powers.

Sanji felt his body freeze up and he glared at the photo, resisting the urge to tear it up, along with the smug smile. He resumed his manner. He was going to have to tell her the truth. "I have mistaken. We have met this man."

"Really?" The old lady's eyes widened, and Sanji almost neglected his decision.

"Yes," He said gruffly. "And I'm sorry to say, but your grandson died a villain."

The old lady's eyebrows shot up, and Sanji found himself explaining the entire trip to her.

When he had finished, the old lady nodded sadly. "I'm sorry for bothering you. To think that he would turn…" She hobbled off.

_Frankly_, Sanji thought, _for an old lady, she's taking this well_. He realized that he was still holding the picture. He took off, thinking that he should return the picture of her grandson.

"Excuse me, ma'am!" He caught up with her just as she turned the corner of a large, abandoned building.

"Sorry, ma'am, I forgot to give you back-!" Sanji broke off as the old lady shimmered like a mirage or something and caught her sad smile before she disappeared.

Sanji stared at the spot where she had just been, and looked up at the house. The house flickered like what the old woman did, and faded away. All that was left was a large patch of grass where the house had stood.

Sanji trembled and bolted back the way he had come, every thought gone from his mind except one. _He had seen a ghost. _

* * *

"Luffy-san took your food." Robin glanced at the cook and frowned slightly. "Something wrong, Sanji-san? You seem unnerved after your trip to the restroom."

"No, it's fine." Sanji said, though clearly shaken. He had gone to the restroom for a few minutes to calm himself down and returned, hoping no one would notice his change. No such luck. "It's just that…" For the second time in the day, Sanji explained something to someone.

Robin listened carefully, and sipped her drink calmly. "Then it appears that the man you fought, back at the cave, was apparently a ghost."

"But his attacks were real," Sanji said. "I got hit by one, and it hurt!"

"And yet the Ganbo Ganbo No Mi… Perhaps if he had mastered the fruit's ability to grant any desire, and fulfilled his desire of living forever…" Robin said thoughtfully. "Sanji-san, do you still have the photograph?"

"Yes, Robin-chwan!" Sanji searched his pockets and gave a start.

"What's wrong?"

"It's gone!" Sanji flipped out his pockets. "I put it in my right pocket-I swear! It's gone!"

"Then I believe that you did meet a ghost." Robin went to say something else, but was interrupted by the mayor, who had returned in Sanji's absence.

"A toast!" The mayor slurred, the effects of alcohol already showing. "To the heroes! If one of you would kindly come up to receive the reward!" He showed them a few huge burlap sacks, bulging with gold.

"Get ready to run." Nami whispered to Sanji as she snagged Zoro and Sanji by the collar and dragged them onto the stage. "We're taking the entire loot. Luffy will take care of the food."

"Yes, Nami-swan!" Sanji swooned.

"I'd like to thank everyone for the reward!" The mayor said. He turned to Sanji, Nami and Zoro. "Please take your pick from each burlap sack!"

"Could I make a speech first?" Nami asked as Zoro and Sanji braced themselves, ready to charge and heave the sacks onto their backs.

"Certainly!"

"Thanks, and I'd like to say to everyone," Nami grinned. "That we are pirates…"

A hush fell over the townspeople, and Sanji heard whispers.

"Pirates? But pirates are supposed to be mean!"

"How could they…."

"Silence!" The mayor bellowed. "Though they are the looters of the sea,"

"Thanks for the compliment." Sanji grumbled.

"They are still heroes!" The mayor beamed at Nami. "Please go on!"

"Thanks!" Nami smiled back. "As I was saying, once a pirate, always a pirate!"

That was their cue, and Sanji and Zoro swung the burlap sacks onto their backs. Nami snagged the third and slung it over her shoulder and they leapt off the stage, Nami in lead and sprinting for the docks.

"Alright!" Luffy inhaled and stuffed all the remaining food in his mouth before taking off after them, and the remaining Straw Hats followed, laughing their heads off at the expressions of the townspeople.

The townspeople were stunned for a moment, and a second later they were sprinting after the Straw Hats, screaming curses.

"Blasted pirates!"

"We shouldn't have trusted you!"

"Give us back our gold!"

"Heroes my ass!"

"Give it back!"

"Come back!"

"Luffy! You're not supposed to eat it!" Nami screamed.

"Moo cares!" Luffy's cheeks were twice as large as his full stomach.

"Just go! Go! Go!" Usopp was laughing as he avoided the angry grabs of people.

"To the Sunny!"

"Yohohohoho!"

"Watch out!"

"Don't drop anything!"

"Aahahahaha! Run! Run! Run!"

"Hurry!" Nami, Zoro and Sanji were already on board, emptying out the bags. Nami was laughing gleefully, counting out the gold pieces and screaming, "We're rich! Rich!"

"Mfere I go!" Luffy took a leap and landed on the deck, chewing noisily.

"Don't let them catch you!" Usopp shot out a Midori Boshi: Trampolina and jumped onto it, springing into the air and landing on the deck of the Thousand Sunny.

"Wheeee!" Franky grabbed Chopper and threw him onto the deck before shooting out a hook from his chest and grabbing the railing. The chain from the hook shortened and Franky was pulled upwards.

Brooke pranced onto the deck and Robin flew gracefully onto the deck.

Sanji did a head count and yelled "All here!"

"Right!" Nami said. "Lift the anchor!"

"Gotcha!" Franky pressed a button on his wrist (Apparently he had installed a Sunny remote in his body,) and the anchor slid upwards. The ship took off towards the sea, and the Straw Hats had the angry screams of the townspeople as farewells.

"Long time since we looted a town!" Nami laughed. "I forgot what it was like!"

"Indeed," Robin suppressed a smile as she recalled the expressions on the people's faces.

"All this gold!" Franky said. "I could install an entire new network in the Sunny!"

"Nope," Nami said. "85% goes to me, 10% to Robin, and the rest of you guys figure out how to share out the 5%."

"WHAT? HOW COME?" Everyone but Sanji, Robin and Nami protested.

"Because you still have debts!" Nami said. "That goes for you too, Sanji-kun."

"Yes, Nami-swan!"

Robin glanced at the sky, now dark. "We should take some rest. These days have tired us all out."

"Yeah, but…" Sanji glanced nervously at sea. It almost startled him to see that the ocean was blue, and he grinned slightly. Perhaps the sight of seeing black water had grown on him.

"I'll watch." Zoro offered. The Straw Hats looked at him in bewilderment-Zoro had never ever offered to take watch before.

"What?" Zoro scoffed. "It's just because Ero-Cook's too weak to fight the jellyfish, and Luffy can't stay awake that long!"

"Hypocrite." Nami muttered.

"Hey!" Sanji growled. "What do you mean by 'I'm too weak'?"

"I mean that you're too weak." Zoro said smugly, and Sanji lunged at Zoro.

"Stop it!" Nami smacked both of them. "We're all tired now and you guys can save the fighting for tomorrow!"

"Yes, Nami-swan!"

"Whatever."

* * *

Sanji sat up from his bed. The early morning light shone in from the window of the boy's dorm, and blinded him. He looked around, and scoffed when he saw Zoro sleeping in his hammock. _Then again, _he thought, _if the jellyfish had come, then I guess I wouldn't be able to wake up._ He shook his head to clear it and grabbed the suit he had already chosen the previous night and went into the bathroom to change. He came out minutes later, dressed and washed, and walked out of the dorm and towards the kitchen, ready to prepare breakfast. As he pushed open the door, a yawn caught him and he stretched and smiled.

Today was the start of a brand new day.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 19**

* * *

**Yeah, it may sound like the ending, but I assure, it's not! and for the people who read the original version of Ouroboros-before I started the new chapters, you guys might recognize the last line 'Today was the start of a brand new day' as the same ending line I used in the original version! I really like the ending line! R. G. A**

**-Veratican Justice  
**


	20. Chapter 20: Epilogue

**Yay! Twentieth Chapter! I wanted to release this on the 20th, but you know, I couldn't type fast enough. :P Last chapter! Enjoy!**

**Commencing: Fanfiction: Ouroboros: Chapter 20: Epilogue  
**

* * *

**Epilogue**

"You're lucky to be alive, you know, Vie Aetern."

"I know." Aetern grunted, fidgeting slightly. Steel ropes cut into his wrists, biting them every time he moved. "And don't call me by that. I have no name."

"Very well. Back to my point, you owe us."

"I know." Aetern frowned. He hated when he owed people something. His tattered pirate hat sat atop of his head, and his eyes, brilliant blue, searched the darkened room for the speaker. He turned towards the (estimated) direction of the speaker and snarled. "What do you want?"

"A favor." Came the reply. "I need you to grant my captain his desire. You are not after all a Ganbo Ganbo Man?"

Aetern let loose a raspy laugh. "It'll take more than my life to grant you a favor. It wastes my entire energy. Last time I granted a desire, I couldn't move at all, much less use my powers. It's probably the most dangerous ability in the world, and I've stared Death in the eye so many times that I know better."

"Sources say that the amount of energy you lose from granting a desire depends on how _extreme _the desire is. Correct?"

"Yes,"

"Then perhaps only a few day's of coma will be the consequence of my captain's wish."

"Tell me and I'll see."

"The captain wants revenge on a group of pirates that wounded his pride. With granting our wish for revenge, you will also help us return with more power than before." The voice said.

Aetern was silent for a while. "I'm not sure about that." He said slowly. "I've never used my powers to take revenge on someone, and with that whole lot of it piled up."

"But will you try for us?" The voice returned to its normal volume, a hint of desperation in it. "We have a lot to offer."

"Depends." Aetern shrugged.

"We have money, food, girls, everything you need. We will assure you a luxurious life if you agree to our terms. Besides, you granted your desire for immortality, no? It only weakened you for a few years, correct?"

"It got annoying though, so I cancelled it a few month's ago. It doesn't count. And I have no interest in money or anything."

"Then what do you want?"

"I want revenge, like you. Though I want it on a specific person. The person who wounded my pride."

"Very well." The voice failed to hide its triumph. "After we have fulfilled our revenge, we will accompany you to avenge your pride."

"Fine, but listen here, I am to get him all to myself, alright?"

"Yes," The voice paused for a moment. "The captain says he wants you as a crewmate. He is willing to give you everything."

"A pirate?" Aetern cocked an eyebrow. "Pirates were hated in my days."

"Yet you were like a pirate, no? Killing off people and torturing them for the sake of being unhurt."

Aetern laughed. "I believe you are correct. Very well, I join your crew."

"Very well, and as the navigator of the crew, I welcome you." A light flickered on, and finally Aetern got a clear view of his surroundings, and interrogator.

He was sitting in a rather luxurious room, with plushy sofas and soft carpets. Tapestries of different kinds hung from the walls, portraits of a handsome yet cold looking man.

The navigator had periwinkle blue hair, cropped slightly, and green eyes. A striped bandanna hung from across his chest, and he wore a purple vest embroidered with gold patterns, and blue pants. A cutlass and a pistol hung from his waist, and a Log Post dangled from his neck. He untied the steel cuffs that held Aetern and helped him up.

" 'Periwinkle Hazard' John Avery, second mate of the Devil Pirates." Avery held out a hand and Aetern shook it. "Pleased to meet you, crewmate Aetern."

"Don't call me by that." Aetern growled, and he tightened his grip on Avery's hand.

"Very well, Aetern, but mind you, now I will treat you not as a prisoner, but a crewmate." Avery smiled, and Aetern gasped as the bones in his hand broke. "Oh, dear, Aetern. Bring yourself to our doctor, Remei, after our session. He has a knack for broken bones. "

"It's not over yet?" Aetern plopped himself onto a sofa and sank into it.

"Nearly." Avery said. "I need to explain our plan to you, and then our sniper, Becadell will show you around."

As if on cue, the door creaked open and a girl with striped black hair tied in a ponytail, no more than twenty years old peeked in. Her brown eyes rested upon Avery and she scowled. "I heard my name. Are you bastards done yet?" She pulled out a gun and aimed it at Avery.

"Not yet, Becadell," Avery said calmly and raised his hand. Becadell dropped the gun, her fingers twisted and snapped. "Go see Remei, why don't you?"

Aetern shuddered. Just what type of _monster _was Avery? And if the second mate was so strong, then how strong must the captain be?

"Ah," Avery said. "She got me again."

"Huh?"

Avery showed him the hand he raised. A huge gaping hole was in it, and by peering into the hole; Aetern could see the wall behind it.

Around twenty bullets were imbedded in the wall, still smoking.

Avery laughed at Aetern's expression. "The Devil Pirates, as our name implies, are a group of pirates who have eaten powerful devil fruit powers. We get an advantage when fighting, but I tell you, our sworn enemy is thunderstorms." He laughed and stopped when Aetern didn't. He shook his head. "Sorry, Becadell distracted me for a moment. About the plan,"

Aetern drifted off for a moment as Avery droned on and on about the plan. He looked lazily at the portraits of the man, nursing his broken hand.

"Aetern, are you following?" Avery's voice shook him out of his daydream.

"Uh, yeah."

"Alright, as I was saying,"

"Wait," Aetern realized there was something he didn't know yet. "What's the name of the pirates you guys-er, we, are taking revenge on?"

"Oh," Avery smiled. "These are their bounty posters," He took a stack of bounty posters from his vest, and flipped through them, showing every one of them to Aetern. "Alright, so are you listening to the plan?"

A smile crept onto Aetern's face. "I'm listening."

The bounties posters were that of the Straw Hat Crew.

* * *

**End**

* * *

**Hmmmmm~ I'm thinking sequel... How about you? So in this chapter, we find out who the guy (Ganbo Ganbo Man)'s name is: Vie Aetern. Vie means life in I'm not sure what language, and Aetern means eternal in I'm not sure what language. And I just completely made the Devil Pirates up. I'm scared of Avery... R. G. A!  
**

**-Veratican Justice  
**


End file.
